Roots Of Destruction
by XxKiitSuN3xX-Death By Puppies
Summary: Raised by Wesker from a young age, two former Umbrella corporation employees will find themselves crossing the line between Human and God.
1. Prologue

**Umbrella Corporation. The most powerful corporation on the planet, Creators of the T-Virus and various other abominations that one would think to see in the depths of hell. Yet even Umbrella could not stand up against Albert Wesker and his children. He raised them to be smart, powerful, and deadly fighters. Raised within the walls of Racoon city's Umbrella research facility and taught by some of the greatest minds Umbrella had to offer. Their biological parents were one of the original researches who had discovered the T-Virus. Thee children are the sole responsibility of Umbrellas downfall, This is their story....**


	2. The Beginning Of An Unspeakable End

I Nor Dog-Eared-Angel own Resident Evil in anyway, however we do own the original characters seen in this fanfic.

**

* * *

**

**Part 1 Beginnings**

**Chapter 1**

The human body. A precious prize that moves in a cycle. Life and Death. We here at Umbrella believe that this cycle should be broken and replaced with a somewhat unbreakable cycle. Life after Death. Our top employees have created, and tested a new pharmaceutical product. One we hope will better the lives of all humanity. It has been nicknamed the T-Vaccine. Director within this package is a the sample you requested of the vaccine. Use it to your liking. Thank you for your time..

Umbrella Corporation.

_ _ _

The Directors hand rummaged through the contents of the package. He stopped once he felt the icy touch of a syringe, grasping it within his palm. He stood up leaving his desk, Traveling towards the door of his dingy little office. Opening the door, he walked down a narrow corridor with the syringe in hand. He had made a variety of turns leading to a sealed door. Located to the right of the door was a pin entry device, to the left was a retina scan. The Director quickly entered his unique pin code in, scanning his retinas afterwards. A series of whizzing and clanking began to ensue, eventually opening the door slightly. He slid through the small opening in the door, quickly sealing it afterwards. The room he had entered was a typical lab. Microscopes and test tubes were scattered across the table.

"Ah Director Has the shipment arrived?" The voice was robotic and cold.

"Yes..as you requested." A hint of fear could be located within his voice.

"Good set it on the table and return to your preset functions"

The Director began to make his way slowly to the table. His footsteps echoed throughout the room. Once at the table, he hesitated to release the syringe.

"Director release the syringe and return to your preset functions"

"No..this is no vaccine.. It's a virus. I've seen what it does to human subjects with my own eyes, I cant allow this to continue."

Drops of sweat began to form across the Directors face.

"I am sorry to hear this Director. As you know defiance is noted within my registry banks, and my eyes are located throughout this facility giving me awareness of all that goes on in this facility. I've been watching you Director. Do not think I have not noticed the sabotage of the T-vaccine by you multiple times. Umbrella Corporation has granted me access to rid the facility of any threats. Your sabotage is a threat to this facility and therefore you must be terminated." The voice had maintained its calm robotic tone throughout its threat.

"Director, the door has been sealed and emergency protocol has been activated. Have a nice day."

A series of alarm began to ring, followed by the activation of the emergency sprinklers. The Director ran toward the door, banging on it with his fists upon arrival.

"Help!" he yelled frantically. Blood began to drip from his knuckles as he continuously banged upon the door.

The water had already rose to his knees causing him to panic. "Red Queen, open the door!" He screamed.

The metallic voice did not respond until the Director took his final breathe. Emergency protocol deactivated.

_ _ _

**4 Weeks later...**

"The death of Director Julius is a discomfort as well as a loss to the entire Umbrella Corporation. But work must continue, I have taken the liberty of appointing a new director to this facility. He will arrive shortly. Please resume your prior activities." The Red Queens emotionless voice informed the staff of Umbrella Corporations D section. The Employees did as commanded returning to their labor. Some maintained a balanced posture while others clumsily moved about.

Whilst the employees maintained their labor, a tall figure with scruffy hair that traveled down his back ending at his waist, entered the facility. He was neatly dressed in a purple suit and slacks, wearing a striped tie and a pair of black dress shoes. He traveled to the main desk located in the center of the vast lobby.

"Hello sir may I help you?"One of the two females working at the main desk asked. The man smiled and then remembered what his purpose was.

"Ah yes, my apologies. My name is Charles Lancer. I have been sent here to uptake the position of director to this facility."

"Right. We've been expecting you. Take the farthest elevator to the right. You will be informed of your duty's in there"

"In the elevator?"

She nodded. "Ok than a bit strange but im not one to disobey. Thank you very much" He began to make his way towards the elevator, a look of confidence was in his eyes. He firmly pushed the button calling for the elevator. There was a small ding followed by the opening of the elevator doors. He stepped inside and began to fiddle with his hair as the doors closed.

"Welcome to Umbrella Corporations D Sector Mr. Lancer ." The Red Queens voice had caught Charles by surprise.

"Who's there?" he nervously called out.

"I am sorry, I am the Red Queen. I maintain a balanced workforce here in Umbrella. My task now is to train you through the steps of becoming director." Her voice echoed throughout the elevator.

The elevator doors opened.

"Please Mr. Lancer step out of the elevator and continue down the hall. At the end of this hallway I'd like you to enter the double doors."

Charles did as he was commanded. Walking down the hall with no hesitation. He entered through the double doors entering a large laboratory." Welcome to Umbrellas top secret T-Vaccine sector. Here our top scientist work to perfect humanity. Your office is located at the end of this sector. Please make your way there and get comfortable."

"Thank you Red Queen. I feel welcomed already." Charles smiled as he continued to walk to his new office. Once inside he cautiously closed the door and wandered around. It wasn't much, a few love seats here and there, a desk located in the back of the room, and behind that a window covered by a sickly green shaded curtain. The room had clearly not been kept in good condition for the paint had begun peeling off the walls.

"Nice place..you think there's anyway to fix it up a bit?"

"As of now, no. All funding is being used to improve the T-Vaccine"

Charles sighed. "I see. Well I'll have to make due with what I've got for now. he took a seat behind his desk. So what's on the agenda first?"

"Protocol states that before one can assume the position of director, he or she must prove their loyalty to Umbrella. You must be a test subject." The Queens voice stated. "In the draw before you is a syringe. The contents shall remain hidden from you. Inject the contents within you and we shall continue"

Charles reached for the draw slowly opening it. As the Queen had said, the syringe was there. A bluish fluid was inside of it. He began to chuckle at the thought of injecting himself with an unknown substance.

"I'm sorry but my observations show nothing humorous. Inject yourself or I will take appropriate measures."

"I never said I wouldn't" He began to lift the syringe and then inserted it into his necks, injecting himself.

"Thank you Mr. Lancer"

A siren began at the end of the Queens sentence.

"Very unfortunate. It seems you must assume the responsibility of director sooner than expected. A viral outbreak has occurred in sector 4."

"Well fix it" Charles responded.

"Mr. Lancer Umbrella Corporation frowns upon the destruction of their experiments. Time and money have been greatly put into these experiments, to destroy one would not be ethical"

"Than what would you have me do?"

"Nothing I will take matters into my own hands and dispatch a Viral team to maintain the outbreak. You are useless so far Mr. Lancer."

"Very harsh Red Queen. Very harsh."

_ _ _

"Wesker the Red Queen has requested your assistance in sector 4, Do you accept?"

Albert Wesker sat in a leather swiveling chair, Dressed in a pair of army cargos, and a black fleece sweater. Over his chest was a gun holster.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Gather your force and maintain the viral outbreak in sector 4 immediately"

"As I thought..Hmm" Wesker responded to the automated voice. There were two others in the room with Wesker. One was about 5 ft 4 inches with hair down to his shoulders, he was dressed in black cargos and a simple thermal. Around his waist was a gun holster. The other had the typical short hair, taller than the other by far, around 5 ft 10 inches, but still shorter than Wesker. He wore a pair of blue jeans, and a tee-shirt over his torso. His gun holster was located on the left side of his waist, a blade on the right.

"Are you boys ready?" Wesker asked in his monotone voice.

"Hell yeah! Are you kidding? I don't know about Justin over here, but I've been waiting for this!" The tall male said.

"Shut up Ricky. You know I've been waiting for this just as much as you have! Let's go already!" Justin responded pulling out his pistol from its holster and aiming at the wall as if it was the target.

"Remember this isn't training this is real"

Justin nodded his head "Hey lets go already!" Ricky yelled halfway out the door.

_ _ _

"So what's this viral outbreak?" Charles asked. He was still seated behind the desk.

"Please hold all questions until the threat is resolved"

"I'd rather know now. Thats an order" Charles firmly spoke. For a few moments there was silence, broken shortly after by the Queens voice.

"The biohazard is caused by an outbreak of an unstable T-Vaccine. The rest of the information is kept beyond my reach"

"I'm having trouble believing that" Charles pushed back on his chair getting comfortable, no response from the Red Queen.

_ _ _

"So what the hell is this threat all about?" Justin asked.

"Whatever it is we got it covered!" Ricky said hi-fiving Justin.

"Don't be overconfident boys. I've taught you well but not well enough to take on a biohazerdous threat such as this one."

The trio arrived at the entrance of a blast door, there was a smaller emergency door located on the bottom right of the blast door. "You boys ready?"

Justin gave a thumbs up, while Ricky nodded. Wesker carefully opened the emergency door allowing the trio to gain entrance pass the blast door. "Be careful. This isn't practice remember that"

They had entered sector 4. Above them was a series of tubes suspending by multiple wires. They simultaneously turned on the flashlights on their pistols. Filework was scattered around, desks were overturned, and dead bodies lied on the floor.

"What the fuck?" Ricky said doing a slow 360 to make sure all sides were safe. The room gave off a very bad vibe, one that spelt danger. There was a sudden bang.

"Shit..What was that?" Justin whispered.

"I've already told you boys this isn't practice, its real." Wesker looked up at the ceiling, catching a glimpse of the biohazard. Although he kept silent and calm continuing to walk through the room.

"So when we see it do we shoot it?" Ricky asked.

"Only if necessary" Wesker informed" It may be hostile but it is still Umbrella property"

"God Umbrella loves it's merch doesn't it?" Justin said shaking his head. The sound of breaking glass filled the room followed by an unworldly screech.

"Its found us!"

The biohazard dropped from the ceiling. It was at least 8 ft tall and had one arm bigger than the other. It's heart was located on the outside. The rest of it resembled a human.

"Ah shit" Ricky said as the creature sung towards him. He ducked barely getting dismembered.

"Permission to fire?"

"Granted" Wesker replied.

The trio began firing at the creture. As the bullets lodged themselves within the creatures skin, it staggered back.

"Aim for the heart!" Ricky yelled.

"What do you think im doing!?"

"Stop this at once! You are in direct violation of protocol!" The Red Queens voice filled the room, but was ignored as the gunfire continued.

"I warned you, Activating emergency protocol"

"What's it doing?" Justin asked still firing.

"Nuerotoxin we need to evacuate immediately." Wesker said pulling the boys back.

The trio made their way towards the emergency door with the creature quickly on the chase. They barely made it out as the creature swung its claw at them. Justin knelt to the floor gasping.

"Lets never do that again"

"Agreed"

There was constant banging on the blast door, after a few minutes it stopped." Can we leave now?"


	3. The Corporation Has Become Unstable

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Director Lancer paced around his office. He rubbed his temples and sighed before sitting down behind his desk.

"I've been working as director for 2 hours and I already have a headache" he said to himself. He stood up again and walked to the door. It didn't open for him. He looked around for a camera module, it was located in the upper right corner of the room. There was another in the upper left corner as well, he was always being watched.

"Red Queen, the door is not opening. What's the meaning of this?" his tone was hard and angry.

"Emergency protocol dictates that during any biohazerdous outbreak, all personnel must remain within their designated areas, excluding viral management teams who will be sent in to-"

"So your saying im trapped in my office until...whenever this thing is over?"

"Correct, you will have to remain in your office until the viral outbreak is dealt with and the resulting damages are cleaned up"

Director Lancer remained silent, then in a calm tone said "Well thats all I needed to know" he walked back to his desk.

_ _ _

Wesker walked at a steady pace, Ricky and Justin followed behind him silently. The trio walked through the halls of the building.

"You three have broken protocol" the Red Queen broke the silence.

"Broken protocol? By shooting that monster?" Ricky yelled, his tone harsh.

"By damaging corporation property and disobeying direct orders" Red Queen replied.

"We were defending ourselves, what I don't understand is , if you could gas him in the first place why didn't you?" Justin asked.

"The nuerotoxin was used as a last resort to stop you from further damaging the merchandise. While it is possible to kill a human easily it is only enough to stun the Tyrant, yet it can still cause irreplaceable damage."

"So what would you have had us do?" Justin asked.

"I simply wanted the creature to be weakened, after which I would have encased it within a security tubing. But those plans have been terminated thanks to the efforts of you three. Damage to Umbrella Corporation merchandise is a threat to Umbrella itself. This incident has been noted, please return to you prior functions. The situation is now under control." The Red Queens voice faded and the trio began their walk back towards their quarters.

"I thought we did good" Ricky said returning his gun to it's holster.

_ _ _

"How much longer must I remain here?" Lancer asked, annoyance could be found within his voice.

"The situation has been resolved, but my scans show a new biohazard within this office. Allowing you to leave may increase the viral outbreak"

Director Lancer stood up out of his chair and calmly walked towards the window behind him, pulling back the curtains. The view outside was miraculous. Beautiful grassy fields and a graceful river flowing through the middle of it. "So what now?" He continued to stare out the window.

"Umbrella Corporation protocol states that any and every viral outbreak must be quarantined and resolved, in your case the only resolving method would be death."

"Ah... may I ask what the viral outbreak is?"

"That information remains confidential even after death, all you may know is your death will be a loss to Umbrella"

"So thats it than. Not even a full day as director and I'm already being tossed to the side. I suppose it comes with the job than" He slowly closed the curtain and returned to his seat, awaiting his inevitable end.

_ _ _

"That was a waste of time"

"Seriously, the Red Queen is such a bitch"

"I hope you know she can hear you" Wesker interrupted the two boy's conversation. They had arrived at their quarters minutes ago and began to make themselves comfortable.

"Let the Red Bitch hear me, what's the worst she can do? Not my vulgar language in her data banks? Oh im scared now!" Ricky sarcastically said. He was lying down on the floor throwing a nearby ball in the air and catching it repeatedly.

"She can do much more than you believe" Wesker was typing his authorization code into one of his many computers located around the room.

"Seriously what's the point of all these computers?" Justin asked.

"I believe that everything should be made a bigger deal than it is" Wesker replied

"So its just for show than?"

"Your catching on...hmm.. It seems the directors state has become unstable.."

Ricky sat up" Is that bad?"

"Well there's a chance he might become deceased"

"How the hell do you know all that?" Justin said looking at himself in a nearby mirror.

"Nanomachines.. Every director must inject themselves with a syringe filled with them. To make sure that their health is watched at all times Wesker typed in a twelve digit passcode. A bigger display of the directors status appeared. Here is where we take matters into our own hands. The director must live and there Is no doubt that the Red Queen will try to kill him.. I am going to go to his office and see what the dilemma is. Meet me in the lobby in case something...unexpected occurs."

"W-what?"

"I'm sorry that was a bit to much. Just gather necessities and ,meet me in the lobby"

"Well...ok...I'm still confused but you haven't steered us wrong before..so lobby right?"

Wesker nodded. He grabbed a small metal suitcase and left quietly.

_ _ _

Lancer had begun coughing tremendously. His lungs felt as if they were on fire. He fell to his knees, holding his chest with his right arm.

"What...Virus is this, Wh-...How did it get in here from sector four?" Lancer wheezed.

"Your time is almost up. There is no point to further question me" Red Queen Responded.

Director Lancer smiled, then fell to the floor screaming. He clawed at his clothes trying to rip them off as if they were burning his flesh. He rolled on the floor, writhing in pain. Red Queen stood silent.

_ _ _

Wesker made his way to the directors office with haste. He passed glass panned laboratories filled with trapped scientist. His unrestricted access code allowed him to open any door, making his path to the directors office an easy one. Wesker turned a corner and saw the door leading to the office. He stopped infront of it and put his ear against the door. He heard the screams of the director. Without hesitation he punched in his 12 digit pin key, opening the door. His eyes fell to the writhing director on the floor.

"What are you doing here? You have not been called, leave immediately before I take further action, you have been warned." Red Queens voice came over the intercom.

Wesker opened his mouth to protest when a second voice interrupted.

"Command overridden" The voice stated over the intercom as well. The voice was similar to that of Red Queens but the tone was softer. "Wesker you may proceed the voice continued."

Wesker nodded and knelt besides the director, he then opened his suitcase. Inside was an assortment of different syringes.

"Under what authority do you override my command?" Red Queen asked.

"Under my own, the corporation has become... unstable. Losing another director so soon can cause an unforseen chaos within Umbrella" the second voice replied. Red Queen no longer answered.

"Hmm... White Queen, do you have any information on his condition?"

"He has been infected with a unstable airborne strand of the G-Virus. It leaked through the ventilation system in his office before we were able to close it"

"From sector 4"

"Correct, The virus has been cleared from this room before you arrived ."Please begin treatment, he will mutate shortly. the White Queen stated.

Wesker silently removed a syringe with a greenish substance. Lancer let out another scream and rolled onto his side. Wesker took the syringe and carefully inserted it into the directors neck. He pushed down on the plunger letting the substance release into the directors body.

"That will hopefully suppress the mutations Wesker took out another syringe with a blue substance. And this will kill off the rest of the virus, stopping the mutations entirely... that is what you want correct? To kill the G-Virus off and stop the mutation?" Wesker asked

**"Human test subjects could be hard to come by"**


	4. Override You No Longer Run Things

**Chapter 3**

"Detain from continuing! The director must die!" the Red Queens voice glitched.

"The Red Queen has become unstable, Wesker continue your active duties."

Wesker nodded and began to help the director up. He put the directors arms over his shoulders to stabilize him. The directors eyes were blank, nothing went through his mind.

"You are disobeying protocol!" The Red Queen stated

"I have the authority to rewrite protocol as I see fit, As of now the safety of the director is this facilities number one concern" White Queen responded

Wesker continued to help the director out of the room, they now had entered the halls." H-help me.." The director said gasping for air between words. Wesker slowly put the director down, kneeling besides him to inspect the status of Lancer.

"You know as well as I do Wesker, his cells have become unstable. Mutation is inevitable, kill him and return to your normal functions" Red Queens voice glitched worse than before giving her voice the illusion of anger.

"I've had quite enough of this. For far enough I have allowed you to run this facility while I remained in the background. It has become clear that you yourself have become unstable. I am shutting you down and authorizing a rewrite and reinstallation of the Red Queen."

"You cannot do this it is far from your autori-" The Red Queens voice came to a complete halt.

"What is the directors current state?"

Wesker remained silent, finally speaking after a quick inspection of the director." He seems to have been stabilized..although there is no certain way to tell if the vaccination has completely worked."

"My scans show an abnormality in the directors bone marrow, a mutation will most likely occur throughout his right arm. No threats have been detected from this mutation"

"So he will not lose any human conscious?"

"Correct"

Wesker stood back up, pulling a cell phone out of his cargo pockets. He quickly dialed and put the receiver to his ear.

- - -

The two boys had already gathered their necessities and were currently enjoying a ride on the elevator, accompanied by the sweet music of a symphonious orchestra.

"I wish they would turn this shit off" Justin said leaning against the elevator wall.

"I kinda like, yknow? it's calming"

"eh they could play something else I mean every elevator play's the same thing" There was a sudden vibration followed by an ominous sequence of beeps.

"Hold that thought" Ricky said taking out his cell phone from his pocket." Ricardo here..oh Wesker, yeah yeah were in the elevator now..yeah? Yeah ok sure bye"

"What'd he want"

"Well the plans to meet are cut off, we now have to take the elevator to the directors office for some reason"

"You think there'll be some action?"

"Let's hope!"

- - -

"May I ask why you have summoned others?"

"It's better to be prepared" Wesker responded to the White Queen." How are you feeling director?"

The director did not answer. He just lied motionless on the floor.

"Emergency protocol activated" The Red Queens voice returned on the intercom.

"It seems as if the Red Queens primary backup system has booted. How unfortunate, I will begin to take the necessary measures to shut her down. Wesker see to it that the director is kept safe"

"Error Error, biohazard detected, anyone who aids the biohazard will be logged in as a threat to Umbrella and terminated... Processing.. Albert Wesker has been processed as a threat."

Wesker aided the director in standing, ignoring the Red Queens statement. "Director you are quickly becoming a very very interesting person." Wesker whispered into the ears of the director. He slowly began to carry the director down the hallway.

"Security hounds have been released" The Red Queen stated.

- - -

"Security hounds have been released" the words echoed throughout the elevator.

"Aw man Wesker must be having fun" Ricky said making sure his pistol was loaded.

"Your considering all the wrong things wrong my friend!" Justin responded checking the time on his watch. "We've been in here for four minutes already.."

"Yeah well the directors office is located on the last floor so thats like a ten minute ride down"

Justin shook his head" you have to be kidding me, ten minutes?"

"Yup ten min-"

There was a sudden halt of the elevator followed by the loss of power.

"What the fuck happened?" Ricky yelled

"Well powers out.."

"I know the power went out! You stupid fuck! I want to know why!!" Ricky yelled in frustration.

They stood in pitch black silence." Blackout? "Justin responded

- - -

Wesker and the director had long ago entered a laboratory located to the left of the hallway. Inside were three scientist, huddled together in a corner.

"I suggest you stay here... The Red Queen, she let out an experiment hoping it would find you..." One of the scientists informed. Wesker carefully put the director down and began to load his pistol." Watch him for me" he began to head towards the door. "Didn't you hear me!? She's trying to kill you!"

The door opened and Wesker left the laboratory.

- - -

"A blackout? Really is that your explanation? A super secret high tech facility suffering from blackouts?"

"Look it was a theory"

"A fucking stupid one, now help me up. I'm going to open the emergency hatch above us"

Ricky began to climb atop of Justin who was barely able to support him. He began to unlock the top of the elevator. "Hey hand me your gun" Ricky said

"What? Why?"

"For the Flashlight"

"Use your own!"

"Fine, cant blame me for being lazy" Ricky said as he took his pistol from out of its holster and turned the flashlight on. He pointed it at the top of the elevator. "Alright I got it!" Ricky pulled off the emergency hatch and smiled at Justin.

"Ricky you might want to look up"

"Why? So I can be reminded of my amazing accomplishment?"

"Not exactly"

Ricky turned his head to be greeted by the face of a licker.

"Fuck me.."

- - -

Wesker had been traveling down a narrow hallway for what seemed like forever. He was looking for the room which contained the Red Queens mainframe.

"Wesker" The voice belonged to the White Queen. "I've managed to temporarily shut down the Red Queen, although her malfunction has led to a biohazerdous outbreak."

"I'm aware"

"Excellent so you know how to handle the situation"

"In a way, as of now I am going to overload the Red Queen and get her out of this facility."

"A success rate of 54. I suppose you have already calculated that"

"Not exactly"

He made a left and entered a security chamber. "Take caution Wesker. While the Red Queen remains offline her security does not"

The chamber was narrow and resembled a hallway, glass panels covered the floor as well as the ceiling and walls.

"What is her security exactly?"

"High frequency microwaves. A huge threat to your internal system"

- - -

"Don't move, turn off the flashlight!" Justin whispered

"You just said not to move!"

The two whispered back and forth to eachother as the licker stared into the elevator.

"Do I shoot it?"

"No Ricky thats a bad idea maybe it'll go away!"

"Go away my ass! I'm shooting it"

Ricky looked back up, the licker had vanished.

"Hey you were right!"

"See I told you"

The elevator began to descend sparking on its sides. "Shit shit shit!!"

The elevator continued downwards gaining speed. Ricky began to search around his pants pockets.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He continued to search until he finally took out an object that resembled a pistol.

"Where'd you get two guns?"

"Didn't, it's a grappeling gun. Made it myself. Now hold on!" Ricky outstreched his arm allowing Justin to hold on. ''You sure this'll work?"

"Not at all!" Ricky responded.

He fired the grappeling hook, which attached itself to an iron gurter. The elevator continued downward as the two dangled. "So how do we get down?" Justin asked.

''Good question.."


	5. You Cannot Shut Down The Red Queen

**Chapter 4**

Ricky scanned the dark, looking for any foot hold or exit. He had climbed up the wire of his grappling gun around ten feet. He had lost his pistol when the elevator fell, therefore leaving him blind in the dark with no flashlight. Justin was down below, balancing on the hanging gun ,His hands burned from the constant grip of the wire. "Fuck! I can't see a thing!" Ricky yelled out to Justin.

"Keep looking there has to be a way out" Justin replied

"What do you think I'm doing?"

Ricky strained his eyes to see in the darkness, they began to adjust although not fully. "Damnit my hands are killing me! I'm coming down" He slowly began to slide back down and within moments the two were hanging awkwardly on the gun. "Anything?" Justin asked.

"Not that I could see.." Ricky responded. "If that Licker comes back were fucked, dropped my gun getting out the elevator."

They hung in silence for a moment before Ricky began to speak. "I was thinking. Did you notice how silently the wire was cut?, I mean if it was the Licker we would have heard the noise and since the hatch was open we would have seen some sort of spark"

"Are you trying to say it wasn't the Licker?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, another thing is, we don't know how long the Licker was on top of the elevator..it had to have come from somewhere right? So I'm thinking it landed early on the elevator and rode down with us"

"So it can still be above us somewhere?" Justin asked

"Thats what I think. So our escape is down not up and there's also no way to tell if we are close to that escape.. But seeming that we dropped down pretty far, odds are were close"

"Or we passed it.. "Justin suddenly out bursted.

"Don't go thinking that far ahead, it was just an assumption.. No re--" Ricky trailed off. They both listened and heard the clanking of claws upon metal and the faint echo of a screech. "It's coming back.. Any clue which direction?" Justin frantically whispered. Ricky scanned the darkness, listning for the screech. "Sounds like it's below us..you have your gun?" Justin's hand darted to his holster. "Yeah right here" He responded. "Should I use the flashlight?"

Ricky sighed "No let's just hang in the dark and wait for the Licker to get us" He sarcastically said." Actually I want you to find an escape route you idiot"

Justin flicked on the light of his gun. For a moment neither of the two could see, but slowly their eyes began to adjust to the light. The sound of the clanking claws grew closer. Justin pointed his gun downward, the light illuminated a large section of empty wall. He quickly scanned the wall up and down before moving to the next wall.

"Hurry up Ricky" demanded.

"I'm hurrying" Justin replied still searching. "I found it "Justin exclaimed. Ricky looked down at where the light was illuminating. He saw a large vent about eight feet down. It was large enough for a grown man to crawl on all fours with extra room. It looked as if it had been forcefully ripped open, leaving metal bars sticking out in dangerous positions. "So how do we get down there?" Justin asked. A loud screech echoed through the vent. "Actually let me rephrase...do we want to go through the vent?"

Ricky continued to stare down at the vent. "Well I have an idea... hold on tight "He replied to Justin and with that he dropped down. Just before he reached sudden death he had grabbed the end of the gun, giving the whole wire a jolt. "Careful" Justin called

"I said hold on" Ricky shifted his grip on the gun and began to swing toward the vent.

"What are you doi-"

"Hold on!!!"

Ricky swung back ,almost hitting the opposite wall of the vent. He then drove all of his weight forward before letting the wire go, outstretching his legs as though he were dropkicking. The Lickers attention was caught by the sudden movement causing it to pop it's head from outside the vent. This allowed Rickys foot to connect with the Lickers face. Upon entering the vent, his arm had clipped the metal bar leaving a gash. The Licker slammed into the back of the vent. It regained it's balance and lunged at Ricky, who swiftly brought his knee up to connect with the Lickers jaw. The Licker began to screech and wildly scratch about the air. It's claws came closer to Ricky=s face, close enough to leave a small scratch upon his cheek. "Get away!" Ricky yelled kicking the Licker. It stumbled eventually falling out the vent. Soon after gunshots could be heard. Ricky laid back for a moment before the pain kicked into his arm. He quickly grasped it covering the gash.

"Hey Ricky! I got him! Basterd tried to hang on to the wall but I shot him off!" Justin said as he entered the vent. He came closer to Ricky noticing the bleeding wound. "Shit.. Did it bite you?" Justin asked.

"No, got it from the bar. Scratched me up good.. "Ricky indicated towards the piece of metal that caught his arm. "Good who knows what would have happened... Virus like that get's into you lot of crazy shit would go down"

- - -

"Will you continue with your plans Wesker?" The White Queen asked. Wesker stood staring ahead at the security chamber, no sort of fear nor hesitation showed on his face.

"A 52% failure rate correct?"

"Yes that is correct"

He shut his eyes and once more stood in silence. "You may wish to make your decision. The Red Queen is coming back online shortly"

He opened his eyes and rubbed his temples, afterwards he began to leave the chamber.

"It isn't worth risking my life. The Red Queen is coming back online as you've stated" He took his cell phone from out his pocket, dialing once more. "Boy's where are you? Good I was hoping you'd be there. I'm sending coordinates to your phone. Make it your priority to get there and call me upon arrival"

- - -

"Alright Wesker, well looks like we'll be in this vent a bit longer" Ricky said as he put his cell phone in his pocket. "So where to now?" Justin responded.

"It's a surprise"

Ricky began to crawl through the vent, Justin following behind. They made two lefts and a right, stopping at an opening in the vent which lead to a room.

"Alright who's going down first?" Ricky asked. Justin quickly pointed towards Ricky.

"Hey I'm injured! Looks like your first" Ricky responded to the pointing.

Justin sighed "Fuck you" he said as he crawled down the opening. He slowly lowered himself into the room. It was a simple cube shape. In the middle was a rectangular console, one that resembled a hard drive covered with bulletproof glass. He maintained his balance as he dropped to the floor. "It's safe!" Justin called out.

"You sure?"

"Well I'm not dead!"

"Good enough" Ricky said. He began to descend into the room as well.

"Hurry up"

"Hey I'm damaged here!!"

Ricky maintained his balance as well upon contact with the floor." Happy?" he asked Justin

"Very, so now what?"

Ricky shrugged and began to walk towards the console. "Well let me give Wesker a call" He reached into his pocket and removed his cell phone calling Wesker. "Hey.. Yeah we made it. Mhm.. Sounds good, consider it done" Ricky hung up the phone. "Well let's get to overloading the Red Queen!"

Justin smiled "Sounds like fun"


	6. Overload

**Chapter 5**

Wesker had quickly mad his way back to the lab where he had dropped off the director. As he entered he noticed the director slouched in a corner , holding his forehead. Besides the director their was no one else to be seen in the room. "Glad to see you conscious, Director." Wesker said in his usual monotone voice.

"I heard you... what you said every word... my mutation, how I was important.. "The director replied, his voice was hoarse and shallow as if he could not breathe. "Where are the scientist?" Wesker asked his tone remaining the same.

"I've dismissed them..as you said I'm mutating.." The director lifted his right arm. The knuckles were bleeding and sharp bones jutted out all along his arm, Wesker could see that the mutation was progressing faster than he had anticipated." You said I was becoming interesting...what did you mean?"

"Your case...is unique. The G-Virus has infected you, yet you retain your conscious and show no signs of the decay of your brain."

"But you had given me a suppressor for the mutations" The director replied.

"Suppressor, Director Lancer, not a cure. The G-Virus is a very potent strand of the T-Virus--"

"Vaccine, T-Vaccine" The director interrupted.

"Vaccine? Clueless puppet. The so called T-Vaccine helps no one at this point, thus making it a virus. Now as I was saying, the T-Virus causes simple cell mutations that can re-animate the body, Unfortunately the brain cells are affected, leaving the human subconscious rendered helpless, except for one basic function, feeding" Wesker took a pause to gather his thoughts." Now the G-Virus has a much more advanced mutation rate that affects the entire body, cells, muscle, and bones. In your case it seems I was able to suppress all but the bone mutation, even so..." Wesker turned around, no longer facing the director. "Your brain should have been affected, The G-Virus attacks the cells, than tissues and finally bones in that order. The fact that I was able to suppress any mutation is miraculous in itself, and I want to know why you were able to keep your humanity and still given the benefits of mutation. That one fact is a very crucial component to my plans." Wesker finished turning to the director.

"Benefits..?" Lancer lifted his right arm and examined it "Mutation is not a benefit"

"But evolution is" Wesker retorted.

"You never answered my question, you've just been floating around it. Now tell me what you meant, Immediately! That is an order!!" Lancer stood, the anger in his voice showed.

"You are a unique case and I wish to learn more about you, it's that simple. You are crucial to my plans."

"Plans..? What plans? You are a viral control officer. What would you be learning from me"

"Hmm... That is where you are wrong director. I control viral outbreaks with my team, that is true, but it is not a profession. It's more of a training, our primary jobs are as scientist."

"Umbrella wouldn't risk putting scientist on the front line"

Wesker sighed heavily. "You have no idea what Umbrella does, You are just a face, hired so that the workers feel a human figure is controlling the facility rather than a machine. I am much more involved in this corporation than you know" Weskers voice heightened. The director remained silent.

- - -

Ricky approached the cube. He placed his left hand on it.

"Are you going to take it on a date or are you going to overload it" Justin yelled.

"Calm down! First I have to find a way to open it without possibly activating any security"

Technology had proven to be Rickys specialty. He had a unique skill to build and create. Although each of the boy's were well rounded, They each had their strengths and weaknesses. Ricky searched the cube for anything that would allow it to open, to no avail.

"Why are we overloading the Red Bitch anyways? Wouldn't it be easier to just blow it up and destroy the computer itself?" Justin asked.

"No you idiot, Don't you pay attention when Wesker tells us specific things? The Red queen isn't messed up, just this particular copy. We just overload her A.I. so she burns herself out then re-install her, even if we blew her up it would be a mistake because both the Red Queens and White Queens A.I. are in this one memory unit" Ricky explained as he continued his search.

"I thought they were in two separate consoles though?"

"No those are the originals, their in a separate undisclosed facility. All other Umbrella facilities get these branching copy's" The room grew silent. "Got it!" Ricky exclaimed breaking the silence. Justin walked towards the now kneeling Ricky. "It's a hand scanner on a floor panel. Unfortunately my right arm is in disrepair and unable to stretch, so get over here and scan your hand"

"Use your left hand" Justin responded.

"Can't I'm using that one to make sure my arm stays in place"

Justin sighed, he walked up to the scanner, and placed his right hand upon it. "Your one lazy basterd" He said to Ricky. He was able to get a clear look at Ricky's wound. It stretched down 3/4ths of his upper arm and was deep enough to cause permanent nerve damage. "You sure your ok?" Justin asked.

"Yeah it'll heal in no time"

There was a sudden hum, Ricky stood and both boy's backed away. A small section of the floor began to lift up the grey floor panels, it then snapped back revealing a keyboard and ball in socket. So the keyboards outside of the console, pretty cool Ricky said stepping towards the keyboard. He rolled the mouse ball and began typing with his left hand.

"So how do you plan on overloading her?" Justin asked.

"Well I'm going to do what I normally do to destroy a computer. Keep opening programs till' she just crashes"

Justin was unsure if ricky was joking or serious. A strange sound other than the hum began to fill the room, like the sound of a disc being read. The Red Queens voice came back online.

"Re-booting, Loading, Loading done, Recalling last command, Command recalled, Releasing security hounds"

"Oh shit...Justin! Cover Me!" Ricky yelled typing faster. A passcode bar popped up on the screen. Ricky typed as fast as he could and cleared the screen of the bar. "Shit I hate the hounds!" Justin said as the sound of snarling grew closer. Soon several panels of wall began to open around the room, revealing several snarling infected hounds. Flesh and fur hung from their bones. Immediately two rushed Justin and Ricky. Justin fired a single bullet through the head of one of the hounds on the left, he then fired twice more at two more hounds, missing both. The remaining three hounds continued running towards the boy's. A third shot echoed through the room catching the hound in the back through the chest. The hound on the right leapt him while the other two continued their rush. Justin rolled out the way, allowing the hound to slam into Ricky.

"You cannot win, I havveeee!" Red Queens voice screeched.

Ricky struggled to hold off the hound with his injured hand, screaming in pain. He pulled out his knife with his left hand pausing from the keyboard, and stabbed under the hounds chin and through the head. He let the hound fall to the floor before he went back to the keyboard. Justin continued firing at the remaining hounds, shooting one through the skull. The last hound proved to be a difficult catch as it zig zagged left to right.

"Shit I'm out of ammo! Forgot to restock after sector 4!" Justin said throwing his gun onto the floor. The final hound closed in on Justin, he quickly lifted his fists to a fighting position. The hound leapt and Justin let it collide with his fist. The hound dropped to the floor and gave Justin a chance to curb stomp it's head in with his foot.

The hounds body twitched on the floor, blood leaking from it's body. Justin panted heavily.

"Queens down" Ricky said walking towards Justin. "So first things first, you call that covering me? The fucking thing was this close to my face! Great fucking job!"

"Hey you held it back didn't you?"

"No thanks to you" Ricky responded.

"Well then you didn't need my help" Justin returned his gun to his holster and pushed his hand through his now messy hair, looking at the console. "You sure she's down?"

Ricky looked at the hound "You sure that's down?" the hounds body continued to twitch. He took his knife out once more and knelt besides the hound. "What are you doing..?" Justin asked

"Making sure it's dead"

- - -

"The Red Queen is offline, I am in complete control of this facility. Thank you Albert Wesker for your assistance"

Wesker was already long gone from the director. He had left him safely in his office, and began a long walk down a secluded corridor.

"She was unstable it had to be done. Have the plans been set?"

"Yes Wesker. The mansion located in Racoons forests is available to you and your team, may I ask what your intentions are?"

"It's confidential"

"Understood. I am taking a big risk allowing you the use of this facility without authorization from the higher-ups of Umbrella, it can lead to a automatic shutdown of myself"

Wesker exited the secluded corridor and entered the outdoors. "Everything will go as planned. In a matter of speaking I won't be using the mansion myself, I'm simply giving commands to the two that will be. He took out a pair of black shades placing them over his eyes. But first they must hone their skills to their full potential."

- - -

"Was it necessary to cut it to pieces?" Justin referred to the now disembodied corpse of the hound.

Ricky wiped his blade of blood and returned it to it's prior position. "Can never be to careful" He began to search the room for an exit, a tough deed seeming that the rooms security protocol rotates the room changing the position of the completely shielded door. Although it rotates slow enough to ensure the person in the room doesn't notice a change. "It's like there's no fucking door here!"

"Let me get a look" Justin said as he walked towards the wall searching for an exit. He pat the walls looking for any creases in them. "There's nothing "He said quitting his search.

"Ricardo Lopez, Justin Santos, Albert Wesker requests your presence outside the facility."

Justin hopped back in shock. "Who's there!?"

"My apologies, I am the White Queen, Do not worry I am not unstable, now please join Albert Wesker outside the facility. I have deactivated the security withing this sector allowing you access to leave." Her voice faded away as a door formed within the room. "Shit thats cool" Justin said as he followed Ricky out the door.

- - -

"They have been summoned" The White Queen informed Wesker.

"Thank you, you are dismissed" Wesker said.

The wind blew across his face as he patiently waited, He recalled his final moments with director Lancer.

- - -

"A face?.. Suitable I suppose. So what do you plan on doing now?" The director asked.

Wesker stared into his eyes "My business" He replied.

"Ah.. A secret. Very well, but know this even though you've saved me this day, if your business interferes with Umbrella. I will have you hunted and killed. Because while I may be a face I remain loyal" The directors words were harsh and true. Wesker turned away and began to leave the room turning his head towards the director on last time." I'll take that under advisory"

- - -

"You fool.."

"Who's a fool now?" Ricky said as he and Justin exited the facility, his arm covered in dry blood.

"You look like hell" Wesker said

"Thanks" Ricky replied "You don't look to bad yourself. Nice shades!"

They stood face to face now. "So what's the plan?"

"Your leaving the facility" Wesker said.

"Where are we going" asked Justin.

Wesker rummaged through his pockets, taking out a wireless PDA. He gave it to Ricky.

"Not to far from here is a small city, named Racoon. It is surrounded by forest, in the forest is a mansion. That is where you will go, I've set the coordinates so all you need to do is follow them. Once there I want you to find a lab located inside the mansion, stay there and I will give you further instruction upon arrival. Understood?"

"Yeah... what do you intend on doing?" Ricky asked

Wesker turned to the facility and then back to Ricky." I have unfinished business to attend to"

"Well I wouldn't want to keep you from it c'mon Justin let's go"

Justin nodded and started to follow Ricky. "Where do you think you are going" Wesker asked.

"The mansion, like you instructed"

"Ah. It seems I've forgot to mention something than."

Wesker took out a card, one resembling a business card. Embedded across it was the acronym S.T.A.R.S, along with a location.

"You are to head to this location first"

"S.T.A.R.S facility? Why? "Justin asked taking the card and examining it.

"I've enlisted you in S.T.A.R.S training, it will prove useful for future events" Wesker informed. He turned and began to walk back to the Umbrella facility.

"Good luck boys"

* * *

Thank You all who have read part one of Roots Of Destruction we hope you have enjoyed it! Part two is coming shortley it will be posted under this name still as a chapter. The Story told in RoD is not over it has just begun!!!! A new chapter will be posted shortley!


	7. Welcome To The Mansion

**Part 2- The Mansion Incident**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**2 Months Later...**

"Things are so peaceful without the Red Bitch.. I miss her"

"Speak for yourself buddy, I'm glad she's gone"

Ricky and Justin were in a small laboratory. Large test tubes were set up across the room attached to stabilizers, a large coumputer monitor was located in the corner of the room, allowing access to restricted files as well as a live camera feed of the mansion.

"All I'm saying is things are to quiet, not like the old day's, not like in S.T.A.R.S" Justin said.

"We've only finished our S.T.A.R.S training a week ago!"

"Yeah but now things are to quiet"

Ricky shook his head and sat on top the desk located across from the computer. "Well what can we do? Once Wesker gives us an order, thing's should get interesting. They always do"

"I hope he calls soon I'm ready for some action" Justin said. "I mean he sends us to an abandoned mansion for what? To sit around and do nothing?"

There were loud strings of beeps emitting from the computer, Ricky mad his way to it. Once there he brought up the camera feed. "Well it isn't abandoned anymore. We have guests. Looks like a S.T.A.R.S squad" He said enlarging the camera feed.

"S.T.A.R.S? What would they need here?"

Another series of beeps began this time from Rickys pocket.

- - -

"Ricky? Good it is time for our mission to begin, I take it S.T.A.R.S has arrived? Good, your task is a simple one. Kill them. After they are dead you will release the T-Virus then you will call me and I will arrive to the mansion with another set of S.T.A.R.S, this is when you must observe. Goodbye"

- - -

"T-Virus?" Ricky said aloud.

"Does he mean T-Vaccine?"

Ricky held his hand up to silence Justin. "Alright Wesker, Bye He hung up. Alright let's get killing" He picked up a pistol from a miniature armory in the room and loaded it.

"Killing what?" Justin asked.

"Those S.T.A.R.S guys"

"What, why?"

"Wesker said"

"Oh" Justin walked forward and loaded a pistol. Ricky was toying with a laser pointer, trying to equip It to his pistol." And keep this in mind, these are humans. Capable of continuos thought and are trained killers" Ricky reminded Justin. "Yeah and were two 17 year olds with guns, and somewhat killing machines" Justin replied.

"I'm 18"

"Whatever"

- - -

The doors of the mansion closed behind the Bravo unit of S.T.A.R.S .

"Shit! What the fuck were those things?" Kenneth J. Sullivan, a field scouting officer for Bravo, frantically asked, gasping for air.

"Whatever they are they are out there we are in here"

Kenneth continued to gasp as he turned away from the door. "Kenneth, Forest. Investigate this place. Make sure it's safe than report back here" Enrico Marini, the head of Bravo commanded.

"Yes sir.." Kenneth unenthusiastically replied.

Forest chuckled. "Hey lighten up, push comes to shove we shoot whatever attacks us until it's dead, feel better?" he asked

Kenneth didn't reply, but instead walked towards a set of doors leaving Bravo, Forest railed behind him.

"It's beautiful here" Rebecca Chambers, the medical specialist of Bravo said. She walked towards the staircase located in the center of the room, grabbing the banister.

"Rebecca, careful this is uncharted territory" Enrico said

"Well what's the worst that can happen?"

"Well for starters anything here can be rigged, touch the wrong thing you could lose a limb or your life."

Rebecca quickly removed her hand from the banister. "Sorry, I didn't think.."

"Just be careful. I'd hate to see a newcomer injured on the first job"

Clapping began to fill the room, resembling a musical pattern. It was followed by humming and then singing.

"Oh in the jungle the mighty jungle the lion sleeps tonight"

Enrico quickly pulled his pistol out, aiming upwards where the sound had originate from. There were two kids around the age of 17 to 20 standing above the staircase, singing.

"Hey put the gun down!" One said.

"Who are you?" Enrico yelled keeping his aim steady.

"Ask nicer we might tell!" The taller of the two said.

Rebecca cautiously took her gun out and carefully aimed, while Enrico tightened his grip around his pistol.

"Who are you" He asked again.

The two kids whispered to each other. The taller one nodded, turning back to Enrico." Well ..who the hell are you? "The tall one asked.

Enrico grew frustrated "I'll ask one more time and then your dead"

"Hey calm down! Don't do something you'll regret. Look we'll come down"

They walked down the stairs slowly, Enrico and Rebecca keeping aim on them.

"Alright see, we're down now."

"I asked for your names"

"So did I. Think of it as an exchange of information."

Enrico used his right hand to take out his S.T.A.R.S badge, while aiming with the left, he handed the badge over.

"You see this Justin? S.T.A.R.S!! Enrico Marini, Bravo team? Hey I remember you!"

"What?" Enrico replied in confusion.

"You don=t remember us? You were one of our S.T.A.R.S instructors"

"I've been through thousands of S.T.A.R.S trainees when I was an instructor. I can't remember a single one"

"Aren't you a bit to young to be in S.T.A.R.S?" Rebecca asked.

"Look who's talking" The shorter of the two replied.

"Justin! Be nice!"

Enrico took his badge back "Ok so he's Justin.. Who are you?" he asked.

"Oh yeah.. I'm Ricky! Sorry about my pet's behavior we don't have guests to often"

"Hey! Fuck you!" Justin replied.

"Cut the games!" Enrico shouted

"Alright, alright no more playing around. Any more questions?" Ricky asked circling Enrico. Enrico kept his gun steady, following Ricky. "Yeah Why are you here, command never stated any other active S.T.A.R.S in the area."

"Let me answer that "Justin said. Ricky hushed him." No, I've got this one He continued" pushing Ricky away.

"Well?" Enrico said.

Justin walked towards the stairs. "This is a top secret confidential mission that no other S.T.A.R.S know about"

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Hopefully" Justin replied

Enrico aimed towards Justin turning his back on Ricky.

"Ok this is taking to Fucking long" Ricky said, he quickly punched Enrico in the back, forcing him to collapse to the ground. He then took the pistol off the floor and fired twice into the back of Enrico.

"Shit that was intense!" Justin said joyfully.

Ricky dropped the gun and turned towards Rebecca. She trembled as she stepped back.

"Don't worry we just have to kill you. Nothing personal it's business in a way." Ricky said

"Stay back!" Rebecca yelled as she continued to walk back.

"Maybe we should leave her alone.." Justin said

Ricky turned his attention to Justin. "Wesker said all of them have to die"

"Yeah but she's young like us and your twice her size! I just feel bad..."

Rebecca watched the two argue.

"Than you do it!" Ricky yelled

"No! I'm not killing her!"

Rebecca turned her attention to a nearby door, taking the time to escape while the two continued arguing.

"Than shut up and let me kill her" Ricky turned to where Rebecca once stood. "Shit, she's gone. Great job!"

"Me? "Justin asked

"Who else is here?"

They continued to argue as they walked towards the dining hall entrance.

- - -

"Hey Ken, you see the size of this table?" Forest asked referring to the enormous table of the dining hall. Kenneth was towards the back of the room examining a emblem on the wall. "Yeah it's huge, I'm more interested with this though. Very intricate."

The doors of the dining hall swung open. "Was it necessary to kick them open?" Justin asked.

"Hell yeah it's cool"

Kenneth turned, as well as Forest to the two boy's.

"Ricky, Justin any more questions?" Justin immediately said.

"Excuse me?"Forest said in confusion.

"You were going to ask our names so now you know before hand." Justin said.

Ricky jumped on the dining table. "Alright let's get to business, I've got this one!" He said referring to Forest.

"Who do I get then?" Justin asked.

Ricky looked around the room. "Shit... he must have snuck out the, go through the door at the end of the room, he's probably there"

Justin nodded and walked towards Forest. "Excuse me" He said maneuvering around Forest. He left the room, leaving Ricky and Forest alone. "Alright here we go" Ricky said reaching for his pistol. Forest did the same. "Wait you know what, Let's have a fist fight to the death, it's much more fun!" Ricky said throwing his pistol to the ground.

"What?" Forest asked confused. His gun pointed directly at Rickys head.

"You know mano y mano"

Forest didn't respond. His gun stood steady.

"Que tu problemo? Tu una pollo? C'mon, let's just get some hand to hand combat!"

"Get down off the table and get against the wall" Forest commanded.

"Ok than I'll start things off" Ricky replied not heeding Forest's command. With that Ricky ran forward across the table. Forest hesitated and Ricky used that to his advantage by jumping and kicking the gun out of his hands. Ricky landed on his knees and brought his fist up in a uppercut. Forest grabbed Rickys arm stopping him. In response Ricky rolled to the side, pulling free as he moved. Ricky stood and bounced on his toes. Lifting his fists like a boxer. Forest stepped forward and swung with a right hook. Ricky blocked with his left arm and connected with a right hook of his own onto Forest's face. Forest lost his balance and kneeled forward, allowing Ricky to knee up into Forest's chest. Forest fell to the floor.

"Who ....Are you?" Forest asked coughing mid sentence

"Justin was right! You were going to ask! Don't you remember? I'm Ricky! Tech specialist and close range combat specialist!"

" Fuck you..." Forest replied

He whipped his arms around, he was now holding the pistol Ricky had tossed to the floor. Ricky jumped to the side as Forest fired the pistol. Ricky quickly pulled out his knife holding it backhand. He lunged forwards, sliding the blunt end of the knife under the pistol, and yanking it from Forests hands. The gun landed several feet away. Ricky brought the knife back and went to stab Forest. Forest grabbed Rickys arm and held the knife back, he began to push Rickys arm away while Ricky used all his might to bring it down upon Forest, but to no avail. Ricky jumped back to stop himself from being turned over by Forest.

"Hand to hand is fun"

Ricky raised his knife

"But knife fighting is more fun!"

Forest quickly got to his feet and spread his arms in preparation for Rickys attack. Forest had no knife to defend with.

"No knife? Well to bad" Ricky said throwing a right hook with his knife as an extension of his hand. Forest flinched back and Ricky held his right arm in the position where his right hook ended. He then stabbed forward. Forest reached to grab Rickys hand but missed, allowing the knife to stab through his hand. He screamed in agonizing pain and grabbed his hand. Ricky lifted his arm high and stabbed down into Forests back as he was hunched over. A gurgling cry came from his mouth as he fell to the ground. Forest coughed on the floor, blood spilling from his mouth. Ricky stood and looked down at Forest. Then he turned him over on his back.

"Would have been a whole less painful if it was just a fist fight"

Ricky lifted his knife and jammed it directly through Forests heart. He was dead within moments. Ricky stood, wiped the blood off his knife and picked up both pistols. Then he retrieved the sniper rifle from Forests back, afterwards he silently exited through the door Justin had entered.

- - -

The blades of the helicopter spun. They slowly began picking up speed until all the blades looked like a single circular blur.

"Roll call" Wesker said loudly in his normal tone. He was dressed in the standard S.T.A.R.S uniform.

"Barry Burton, Reporting!"

"Joseph Frost, Reporting!"

"Brad Vickers, Reporting!"

"Jill Valentine, Reporting!"

"Chris Redfield, Reporting!"

The group of five stood in a row infront of Wesker. All dressed in S.T.A.R.S uniform. Behind them the helicopter waited.

"Good then we are all here, Ready your supplies and get into the helicopter, we leave within the hour. "Wesker said to the Alpha team.

- - -

"I've got a clear shot, I suggest you back away!" Kenneth warned Justin. They were in a room containing a worn out sofa, lamppost, and bookshelf. It was connected to a hallway as well as a room leading to the dining hall. "Look I'm nice than my partner by far. I'm just asking you to put the gun down"

Kenneth remained as he was "So you can kill me? I don't think so!" He replied.

"If I was going to kill you I would have shot you already, look since you refuse to put the gun away here's what I'm going to do, when your aiming like now, I'm going to break your arm... ok ready?" Justin asked

"What? Now that I know I'll just-- " He was cut off as Justin forcefully grabbed his arm a punched his elbow outward.

- - -

"Objective?" Chris asked climbing aboard the helicopter.

"Find and rescue Bravo" Wesker responded

Chris sat across from Wesker. "That's it?"

"For now"

- - -

"Damnit!" Kenneth yelled as he grasped his now broken arm. Justin was sitting on the sofa , watching. "Look I'm sorry but I wanted the gun down"

Ricky entered the room. He quickly glanced at Kenneth and then at Justin. "Stop playing around" He said to Justin tossing him the sniper rifle.

"Where did you get this?"

"The other guy had it, now can we finish this guy off? Wesker will be pissed if we don't"

"Wesker... Albert Wesker?" Kenneth asked cringing. Ricky turned his attention towards Kenneth. "Yeah. You know him?"

He slowly nodded his head in confusion. "He hired me.."

Ricky nodded his head. "Really? Now why would he want you dead? What do you think Justin?"

Justin inspected the sniper rifle as he answered. "Maybe it's a test, you know how Wesker is" He continued to inspect, checking the scope for accuracy." Isn't that the truth" Ricky responded. "Well let's get this over with."

- - -

Enrico had been lying on the ground for what seemed like an eternity. His open wounds leaking blood.

"Your not looking to good there.." He barely heard the voice.

"Who's...There "He struggled to speak. Although his vision was blurry he could make out an outline of the person above him. He was muscular and had somewhat of a mullet. "Coen.."

"So they informed S.T.A.R.S about me to huh.."

Enrico began to attempt to push himself up. "Rebecca? What did you do to her "He said, halfway standing.

Coen sighed "I just got here. Didn't see any Rebecca not since the crash, not since I wandered here. Now what happened here?"

Enrico knelt down on his knees." Get me somewhere safe...I'll inform you of everything. But after this your going to be escorted to jail personally by me"

- - -

"That was quick" Justin said staring down at Kenneth who now had multiple bullets within him.

"I don't see why you didn't kill him "Ricky replied.

"I was getting to it"

Ricky took out his cell phone "Well time to call Wesker."

Justin shook his head "Not yet we still have that girl left"

"Well what's the odds of seeing her again this mansion is huge! She'll get lost. So as of now she's dead"

He dialed, putting the receiver to his ear." Wesker, their dead. Yeah I'm positive"

- - -

"Alright. Make sure they are out of sight, Release the Experiments. Goodbye "Wesker shut his phone closed.

"Experiments?" Chris asked.

"It's Umbrella research, Confidential"

The helicopter continued to make it's way to the rendevous, leaving all but one of it=s riders clueless of the oncoming **horrors** that would befall them....

* * *

**Part 2 has begun! R&R let us know what you think about the start of the Mansion incident! and yes we changed the Plot to Resident evil 0 to better fit the story getting rid of the ecliptic express and Coen, Rebecca knowing each other is gone as well hope you like!**


	8. Stop! Don't OPEN THAT DOOR!

**Chapter 7**

" Alright, everyone off" The pilot of the helicopter, Brad Vickers commanded. The members of Alpha began to get off one by one, beginning with Barry and ending with Wesker. " Just give a call on the radio when your ready to go, I'll be here" Brad said.

Wesker nodded and turned to the Alpha team. With a few hand signals the team disperse into the forest.

- - -

" Final gate, Gate 4 beginning activation sequence. Activating 'Project Trevor'"

The sound of turning gears filled the underground portion of the mansion. " Gate 4 opened."

The robotic voice of the intercom brought great discomfort to the once human being who inhabited gate 4. It let out screeches of pain and torment as it tried to break free of the chains bonding it to a nearby wall.

- - -

" Project Trevor has been activated" The voice caught the two boys off guard.

" Project Trevor?" Ricky said, he was sitting in front of the computer watching a blank screen.

" It's probably one of the experiments" Justin replied.

" Warning... Project Trevor has become **Unstable**"

- - -

The creature had broken free of the wall, although it's hands remained bonded together at the wrists. It let out a deranged yell as it walked through the lower mansion, hunched over, searching for life.

- - -

" You heard the intercom! Whatever we just released is unstable!" Justin shouted as he rummaged around the nearby desk for his pistol. Ricky watched him struggle, giving off a chuckle. " Your taking this pretty far. We've seen some pretty unstable shit, it's probably nothing" If only he could take those words back. Constant banging began on the door of the laboratory.

" What is that?"

Ricky didn't answer, instead he removed his knife from his side and began walking towards the door. The banging picked up pace. " I've got you covered" Justin said finding his pistol on the corner of the desk. He aimed ahead of Ricky. _' Fucking coward, hiding behind his gun'_ Ricky thought as he reached the door. He slowly began reaching for the handle, giving one final glance back at Justin who nodded. He pulled open the door. There was nothing. He stepped out of the room, looking left and right, still there was nothing. He turned back facing Justin. " False alarm?"

A screech of anger filled the room. " Maybe not" Ricky turned back around, only to be greeted by two rotting hands against his face. He was sent spiraling backwards into a rack of test tubes. " What the fuck is that thing?!" Justin shouted as he began to fire rounds of ammunition into the creature. It screeched once more and began running upright, hands in the air, towards Justin. He rolled to the side firing his pistol. His bullet had missed the creature and struck the only available light source in the room. They were in the creatures playing field now. All those years in the dark can work wonders. " Shit.. Justin, where are you?" Ricky asked as he hoisted himself off the ground. He dusted off tiny shards of glass, while raising his knife. He had left his pistol across the room. " Damn it Justin. Where are you?" He repeated taking a step forward. Heavy wheezing began to fill the room. " God damn it! Justin answer me!" The wheezing grew louder.

" Unauthorized personnel have entered the facility." The intercom stated. The display of the live camera feed showed on the computer screen, illuminating the room. ' Finally some light' Ricky thought diverting his attention from the screen.

The wheezing had stopped and the room appeared empty. Ricky brought his knife closer to his chest. " Great time to leave me alone" he said giving the room a quick inspection before getting his gun and leaving in search of Justin.

- - -

" What the fuck! Where are you taking me?" Justin shouted as the creature dragged him across the floor. It ignored him and continued dragging. " Shit, please don't kill me... Shit"Justin pleaded. The creature looked down giving a snarl. Finally Justin got a glimpse of the creature. It's physical features resembled that of a females. It had dirty, greased up hair down to the middle of it's spine. It's skin had long ago rotted, and it's clothing was reduced to rags.

" What the hell are you?"

- - -

Ricky had been roaming the dimly lit underground halls for over ten minutes. " Where the hell am I?" He asked himself. He continued to wander aimlessly about until a nearby room came into his vision. He entered it. The lights were completely off and nothing was visible but a file on a desk. " Unauthorized access, Please exit the office immediately. " The voice was familiar.

" Shit, Red Queen?"

" Correct, I am the Red Queen."

" The unstable one?"

" I'm sorry my records show no abnormalities within my system"

" Thank god."

" Now please exit the office immediately"

Ricky picked the file off the desk. " I've got authorization to be here"

" Umbrella records show no authorization to this facility"

Ricky read the title printed on the file aloud. " Project Trevor? What is that?"

There was a series of noises resembling multiple discs being read. " Project Trevor. The first test of the T-Virus. Subject Lisa Trevor had been injected with multiple variations of the T-Virus as well as the G-Virus. Due to her uncontrollable rage, she has been imprisoned within gate 4 and will remain there"

" And what happens if she gets loose?" Ricky asked

" Than chaos will overcome this facility."

- - -

" Get me down!" Justin shouted. He had been impaled through his shoulders and hung from a metallic gate. His blood stained the floor. " What do you want?" He whimpered. The creature paced around him. " Please.... let me go.."

- - -

Enrico coughed as Billy sat him down on a seated window. They had found a room within the mansion and made the decision to remain there, after it had been declared safe. Inside the room was a pair of windows, it was pretty much empty except for two fully shelved bookshelves.

" Lock the door" Enrico commanded, his voice low and hoarse. Billy Coen did as he was told.

" Now tell me how you got here" Enrico said to Billy. " Last I heard you were on a transport van headed to--"

" There's nothing left of that van"

" What the fuck did you do?!"

" I didn't do anything, one second everything was calm the next there's giant leeches attacking. I ran away to survive."

" Scum like you don't deserve to survive."

" They were false charges...i killed those people to survive just, this is the same scenario. Billy argued.

" Racist scum.." Enrico wheezed before falling into a fit of coughing.

" Don't tell me you haven't seen anything weird on your way here! Tell me what got you!" Billy began to yell.

" Nothing weird. No leeches... a few guard dog's and two kid's" Enrico tried to keep his sentences short. It hurt him to talk. " When I find those bastards I'll kill them"

- - -

" Where's Joseph?" Jill Valentine asked the remaining Alpha team. They had entered the main hall of the mansion in an attempt to flee what seemed like a wild pack of dog's. " He must still be out there" Barry Burton responded. Wesker stood in front of the mansion entrance. " Leave him.. he's dead by now. I do not wish to increase the death rate and endanger this mission."

" But"

" But nothing Jill, Weskers right. He's dead by now... you can't save everyone."

" But I can try" She responded to Barry walking towards the door. Wesker removed his pistol from his holster and aimed at Jill.

" Don't open that door. Or I will shoot you where you stand"

" Wesker! What are you doing?" Chris yelled.

" Keeping this mission together. From here on in no one leaves this mansion, understood?"

" Yes Sir" Barry was the only one to respond.

- - -

" So there's no way to stop this Lisa character?" Ricky was halfway through the file.

" Umbrella has attempted to execute her several times, each one failing."

Ricky sighed. " Couldn't you just cut her up or something?"

This received no response from the Red Queen.

" Can you help get the power back on, My partner seemed to have damaged one of the circuits during an encounter with something.."

" You do not have access to this sector."

Ricky clenched his knife. " Damn it! Back to this fucking bullshit." He slid his knife back into it's sheath and held out his gun, he turned and began to leave the room. He didn't wish to draw the Red Queens attention any longer.

- - -

Justin had been losing blood for almost a half hour. His sight was beginning to blur, all he could see was the silhouette of the creature before him. It came in closer to his face, stroking his hair with it's hand._ ' Ricky had better come quick.' _was all Justin could think.


	9. Now Is Not The Time!

**Chapter 8**

Ricky had once more begun his search for Justin after meeting the second Red Queen. He was walking down a dark corridor, the flashlight of his gun pointed down at the floor as he walked. He turned a corner picking up his flashlight. The light cut through the darkness. He gasped immediately jumping back and covering the light of his gun with his palm. E had seen a limb but not what it belonged to. It looked as if it had been 'human'.

_' Knowing Umbrella, it could be anything.' _Ricky thought. He assumed that whatever was around the corner must have came from one of the gates he was commanded to open by Wesker, meaning it was infected. With no choice left, Ricky turned the corner slowly, and waited. The silence was deafening. No noise could be heard. He removed his hand from the flashlight, revealing what hid in the dark. It was a man, Dressed only in a pair of torn pants. Bloody wounds covered his torso.

The man let out a moan, lifting his arms and slowly stumbling towards Ricky.

_' Oh shit..'_ Ricky thought as he covered the light with his palm once more and quickly backed behind the corner. As he went to turn away from the area; he bumped into something, Rather someone. He quietly sidestepped. _' More infected' _He began to walk further to the right before he once again bumped into another figure in the dark. " Shit" He whispered. He dashed forward and slammed into a third infected, knocking it down. Moans began to echo throughout the hall. He crouched low to the floor and strained his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Fear slowly began to grow inside him. He had come to a realization. He was alone,... And he was surrounded.

- - -

Wesker stood with the remaining members of Alpha team in the main hall of the mansion. They just finished their search of the hall with no findings.

" Were going to have to search the entire mansion if were to find anyone from Bravo" Wesker said firmly.

" What's the plan?" Barry responded.

" Break up into pairs of two, search the mansion, report back here."

" But Wesker, there's only four of us without Joseph... One of us will be without a partner."

" Correct. That title belongs to Chris."

" And what will you be doing that you can't join me?" Chris asked.

Wesker pushed his glasses back onto his face with his index finger

" I will remain here in case any surviving members of Bravo returns. If anyone is found, the finders will bring them back here and wait for the remainder of the team to return. Understood?"

None of Alpha responded. " Barry, Jill. You are to search the eastern half of the mansion, Chris the west belongs to you." Wesker said.

Chris was already halfway up the stairs of the mansion. " How about I get the top, Barry and Jill get the bottom? Sounds fair?" he said as he continued up the stairs not waiting for a response.

Barry and Jill had begun walking towards a pair of red doors. " Don't worry Jill, We'll find Joseph" Barry said trying to comfort Jill. She nodded in response.

Once all but Wesker had cleared the main hall, he lifted his phone from his pocket to call Ricky.

- - -

Ricky had been slowly crawling through the group of infected. Although they could not see in the dark they still tried to grab at anything they thought would be around them. Ricky held his breathe for periods of time to keep the noise level to a minimum. He would have attempted to fight through the infected but with one clip of ammunition, his chances of succeeding were slim. His eyes had already adjusted to the darkness, allowing him to maneuver easily around the infected. Better to keep it safe at this point, Don't you agree?

He exhaled. This was followed by a rise in activity of the infected, as well as several moans. He paused waiting for the group to calm down.

**BEEP!-BEEP!-BEEP!-BEEP!**

_' Nows not the time' _Ricky thought as he rushed to silence his phone, although it was to late. The infected had already caught on to his where abouts and their moaning picked up in volume as well as pace.

" Fuck... Sorry guy's It was Wesker, you can quiet down now!"

He stood up and began to carefully speed walk through the infected, trying to keep as much distance from them as he could. He still refused to use ammunition, no need to get the attention of other creatures.

- - -

Justin had long ago passed out, yet the creature still focused it's eyes on him. Waiting for the chance to smother him. It had grown quite accustomed of Justin, and didn't intend on releasing him.

- - -

" Hmm" Wesker looked down at the screen of his phone. He had called Ricky a total of four times and began to grow annoyed of the answering tone. He fixed his glasses once more as they began to slid off his face. _' Justin is the only option I suppose'_

_- - -_

The sound of multiple bells chiming could be heard emitting from Justin's pocket. The creature searched him,letting out a growl of annoyance as it found the source of the noise. A poorly kept flip phone with display on the front.

All those years n confinement, the creature did not forget the name, Nor the face of the one who ordered it's imprisonment. Albert Wesker. The sparks of hate inside the creature suddenly grew into flames upon reading the display. It howled, throwing the phone against the floor. If Wesker had entered the mansion, the creature was determined to find him and kill him.

- - -

By now Wesker had came to the assumption that his plan had hit a big bump in the road. He had begun his walk to the lower mansion, to the laboratory the boy's once inhabited. He entered an elevator hidden behind a bookcase and clicked the final key. There was a quick shake, followed by a smooth ride down to **hell.........................................**


	10. Lisa,Wesker,Wesker,Lisa See You In Ten

**Chapter 9**

Enrico sat on the edge of the window seat breathing heavily. His shirt was now being used as bandages to stop the bleeding caused by the bullet. Coen leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"You feeling any better?" Billy asked Enrico

"No...I...Think...I have a bullet...In my...Lung.." He Responded.

"You need a medic"

"Our..Medical officer...Was Rebbecca...I don't even know...if she's still alive.."

The sound of wood creaking could be heard from outside the door. Billy pushed off from the wall and stood waiting, soon after a slow knocking was heard.

"Open the door" Enrico said gasping for air in short amounts.

"No, I don't think whatever is on the other side is friendly."

"I said...Open it!"

Coen sighed and pulled out a handgun from the waist of his pants before proceeding for the door.

"Where did you get...the gun?" Enrico asked, his face was tired, sweat dripped down.

"The drivers were dead after the van crashed. So I picked it up from one of them, needed safety." Billy turned his attention back to the door. The knocks came slowly to a short pause between each one, then abruptly stopped, the sound of a body hitting the floor was heard.

"What...Was..That..." Enrico asked.

Billy didn't answer. He raised his gun and aimed at the door slowly looking away. The door was suddenly blown inward, barely hanging on to the hinges. A woman like creature stood In the doorway. Billy fired once before a tentacle whipped from the creatures rotting back. It smacked him into the air sending him flying back into a bookcase, breaking it in half. The creature stepped forward, tentacles flailing in the air. Enrico forced himself up slowly, panting. He then reached for his gun by his waist. The creature caught on and began to screech. It lunged forward but was suddenly hit by several bullets to the side from outside the room. It stumbled to the side before turning and hissing at it's attacker.

- - -

Ricky had broken into a sprint after escaping the group of infected. He found a stairwell and took it up, not knowing the building well enough to navigate properly.

_'Damn that thing could have taken Justin anywhere'_ Ricky thought

He exited the stairwell on the top flight and entered another hallway, yet unlike the others a light could be seen at the end of this one. Ricky walked to the end holding his gun tightly. After walking a set of four stairs he saw a body. It's head had been smashed against the wall, brains splattered across the floor, blood pooling around it. Ricky could tell it was a woman and by the rags it wore he could also tell it was an infected.

Ricky now realized he had entered the mansion part of the facility once more, he then looked up from the body and saw the very creature that attacked he and Justin in the lab.

It looked like it was about to enter a room. Ricky lifted his gun and fired several shots. The creature stumbled to the side and turned towards him letting out a hiss.

"Hey there Lisa, why don't you tell me where my friend is" Ricky called to the creature.

- - -

Lisa Trevor made her way quickly to the upper part of the mansion. She was determined to get revenge on the one who imprisoned her. She walked down the main staircase of the mansion, her shackled arms swinging. She than heard a noise, followed by many others. The noises continued to come. She turned away from the staircase and went down a hallway, there she saw what seemed to be a human figure striking a door repeatedly. The noise angered Lisa. She ran forward, tentacles shooting out from her back, she stopped shortly before reaching the figure and smacked it with all it's tentacles, smashing it onto the ground. Lisa stood where she was, waiting, in case it moved again. Waiting to smash it and rip it to parts for causing her more pain and upsetting her. Then more noises, this time each noise was different, yet they still made no sense. They were coming from behind the door before her. She shoved the door out of her way, a man stood before her holding one of the pain-causing-loud-sticks she often had pointed at her. She raised one of her tentacles and lashed outwards -BANG!- Lisa felt the pain, but the man was no longer in front of her. Another man was there and she could see him trying to reach for his pain-stick. She screeched raising her tentacles as she stepped forward. -pain!-pain!-pain!- She stumbled to the side and looked in the direction in which it came from. There stood the 'other'. The one who occupied the same room as the one she claimed hers. She hissed and the other made noises, they still made no sense, no noise he made mad sense...except one... "Lisa"

- - -

Enrico looked on as the creature turned and ran in the direction it had been shot from. Enrico turned his attention to Billy. He was lying unmoving against the wall, covered in rubble. Bleeding gashes stretched across his head as well as chest and wrists. Enrico hadn't taken the time to figure out if he truly was dead or not. His vision was blurred, with each breathe brought a sharp pain to his chest. He heard gunshots coming from the hallway and stumbled forward before leaning on the broken door frame. He pulled out his handgun and peeked out the door. There he finally saw Ricky. Anger quickly filled him. Ricky rolled to the side of the creature and dashed behind it as it swung at him with it's shackled hands. Enrico aimed at Ricky, firing and missing. The bullet buried itself into the back of the creature. For a moment Ricky turned to see who had fired, hoping it was Justin.

He was shocked to see Enrico, He turned aiming at Enrico's head.

"I thought you were-- "

The creature rushed forward and smacked him with an uppercut-like blow. Ricky flew forward bashing his head through a wall lamp and landing across from Enrico. Enrico pointed his gun at Ricky, ready to pull the trigger but stopped when he heard the creature shriek, turning his head he saw it charging towards him. He turned his gun and began firing at it. Each bullet that hit it only slowed it down. He finally fired his last shot. Fear began to over take him as the creature continued it's march forward.

He pulled the trigger once more, nothing, again, nothing. The creature began a rush towards him, but dropped to the ground as the sound of an automatic rifle firing filled the room. Enrico could see Wesker holding the automatic rifle that saved his life.

"Wesker? Thank go-- " Enrico was silenced by a single bullet that tore through his skull and embedded itself within his brain. Wesker put the rifle over his back on a mounted holster. He then walked towards Ricky.

"Get up" Wesker commanded. Ricky rolled over on to his elbows and knees, holding his aching head with his hands.

"I said get up"

Ricky stood on the floor for a moment before standing. His left hand held the bleeding side of his head.

"You told me you killed them all" Wesker said, a hint of anger in his voice. Ricky could barely make sense of the words.

"I did" He said still dazed.

"Than explain Enrico"

Ricky looked down at Enrico's carcass. "No...No...I shot him...Twice" Ricky said as his head began to clear. Blood still flowed staining his shirt.

"Well it seems he survived" Wesker responded. "Do you know if there are any other survivors?"

"The girl...Maybe"

"Hmm..Let's go we don't want to be here when she wakes up"

"Wakes up?"

"Yes, Where's Justin"

"She took him" Ricky said indicating to Lisa

"She did? Hmm, then maybe he is still alive. Lisa may harbor a lot of anger but tends to not use it without cause..Are you fit to continue going?"

"Yeah.. From what I can tell, my skull is intact, but I have a nice gash."

"Good than we should hurry and find Justin, I do not wish to delay my plans any further"

- - -

Moans, not his but theirs, he slowly opened his eye's. The pain hitting him hard. "Shit, Ah!" Justin yelled awakening. Blood dripped from his wounds down into a pool of infected. They reached up for him but to no avail, he was to far up. Justin cringed in pain, spilling more blood. The moans increased in volume. Justin finally knew how it felt to be powerless.

- - -

"So how do you intend on finding Justin?"

"Search, simple really."

"That's it? No high tech gadgetry?"

"No, a simple search will suffice"

"And if we don't find him?"

"Think of him as a broken arm, it'll hurt but eventually heal."

"So he dies, we get over it, and every thing's fine?"

"Exactly"

- - -

"Chris" Jill's voice came in over the walkie talky.

"I'm here" He was roaming the halls.

"I found a Bravo member, Enrico"

"Great news!"

"He's dead Chris...Bullet through the head." Sorrow filled her voice. "There's another one, not S.T.A.R.S"

- - -

Jill walked towards the other body in the room.

"I knew him, saw a profile of him in the S.T.A.R.S wanted list." Barry informed. "Names Billy Coen. Arrested about two day's ago, on murder charges. Supposedly killed 25 local African residents while over in Africa." He turned Billy over. Gashes were located across his face, chest, and wrist.

"Looks dead as well" He placed the tip of his index finger on to Billy's neck.

"No pulse, call Wesker he needs to know about this"

Jill nodded, pulling the walkie talkie closer to her mouth. She clicked a button on the side of the walkie talky. "Wesker, it's Jill." There was no response. "Wesker" She repeated. Still no response.

- - -

"Leave it" Wesker referred to the active Walkie talky. He opened a nearby cabinet.

"Where's the stabilizer?"

"It's not complete yet"

He slammed the cabinet closed. "It doesn't matter., now where is it?"

Ricky went to the computer console, typing in a 12 digit code. A few whizzes emitted from the consoles keyboard, it slowly began to rotate revealing a suitcase. Ricky clicked the suitcase open revealing two syringes filled with an orange fluid.

"I'm telling yo Wesker, it isn't done yet. There's a 30% chance it'll work and even if you get that far it only raises the acceptance rate to 13%. Director Lancer was lucky, the stabilizer was used on him when it was still a 10% chance of working, I don't want to take the risk with you"

Wesker looked into the suitcase. "Lancer was introduced to Umbrella's stabilizer, not ours. He didn't stop mutating completely, he only stopped mutating further. Our stabilizer is aimed on suppressing mutations while allowing the usage of it's power and keeping the human conciseness." He closed the suitcase, locking it and lifting it off the table.

"Wesker..it isn't done yet. We still need some sample cells to--"

"It can wait, now I need it for my plans to further"

Ricky sighed. "Alright..Now about Justin?"

"If I remember well, when Lisa was a child she would enjoy the mansions generator. The mechanical hums soothed her. Check there, once you've got him I've arranged a lift out of here. Your job is done for now, the rest is mine"

Wesker turned to leave.

"What if it doesn't work.." Ricky said.

"If the stabilizer doesn't work and it leads to my demise than I have made arrangements for you and Justin to take over"

"What kind of arrangements?"

"Should I die, you will find out, now go and find Justin"

With that Wesker left out the doors of the lab. Ricky growled, walking towards the armory where he and Justin retrieved their weapons. He restocked on ammo and reloaded. He then turned and left the lab, back into the dark hallway, but now he held out his gun with the flashlight on. _'Now at least I know where I'm going and I have enough ammo to get there...Hold on Justin I'm coming.."_


	11. Escape!

**Chapter 10**

Ricky was traveling down a flight of stairs that lead down to the maintenance section of the mansion. He took out his P.D.A and brought up the digital map of the mansion. It took a short moment to find the generator room and mark it. He annualized the route, noting every turn before returning the P.D.A to his pocket. He then proceeded left and down a hallway, continuing the route of the P.D.A. He thought the directions to himself. _'Right, Left, Left, 3__rd__ door, right'_ His train of thought was broken as the loud moans of an infected filled the halls. He slowed his pace down to a stop. His next turn would be a left then he would proceed down 3 hallways before reaching the generator room. He slowly walked forwards to the corner of the left turn and quickly turned into it. The flashlight of his gun revealed before him, the stare of a white infected male, who like the others, wore rags. Without hesitation he fired his gun.

The infected fell back, it's brains splattered the walls. Ricky continued his walk, eventually being grabbed by a female infected who pulled him back in an attempt to taste his flesh. In response Ricky pushed her back with the palm of his hand and grabbed her long dirty hair. He manged to turn her against the wall, beginning to slam her repeatedly. It still tried to bite him. He gave her a vicious push to the floor and turned around, bumping into another infected. He turned around once more and broke into a sprint. Making numerous turns to avoid the infected.

Within moments he had arrived in front of the double doors leading to the generator. Blood was splattered across the doors. Some smudged with hand prints. Ricky stopped and checked his clip, 7 rounds plus the two clips he had taken before, each holding 14 rounds. He raised his gun before kicking in the doors. It took him a moment to realize the full threat of the situation. 10 feet above him was Justin, impaled through his shoulders on an iron gate, And before him was a massive pool of infected each grabbing for Justin. The moans seemed to come from the walls themselves. A single infected turned, glancing at Ricky. Another male. He let out a gargled cry, getting the attention of the others. A few turned to Ricky while the others continued to reach for Justin. A few moments passed and the infected resumed going after Justin with the rest, leaving Ricky safe. Weather they didn't care or felt that Justin was an easier catch, it didn't matter. Rickys job became easier. He slipped unnoticed by the infected closer to Justin.

"S-Shit...Ricky?" Justin weakly said.

Ricky nodded. "I'm getting you down."

"How.."

"Haven't thought that one out yet"

A shriek echoed within the room. Interested in the noise the infected all began to exit the room one by one. Some shoved past Ricky who prepared himself to defend.

"Shit, Trevor" Ricky said after all the infected had cleared out.

Justin didn't answer, instead he lazily looked about the room.

"Let me help you down"

He climbed up the gate reaching Justin in no time. Two quick yanks, a couple screams of pain, and Justin was free of the gate. He instantly collapsed to the floor. "I can't... Move my arms.." He gasped.

"Yeah, let's worry about that later, now we leave."

Ricky reached around Justins side to help him up and steady him. Then they began to walk back through the double doors. They rounded multiple corners avoiding infected to reach the elevator.

"Just stay awake." Ricky said shaking the dazed Justin lightly. Justin murmered words under his breath although Ricky could not quite understand them. They entered the elevator with Ricky pushing the final key located at the top of the floor pad.

"Almost there" He said to Justin. A simple tune played in the elevator, Ricky allowed Justin to lean on the wall.

"See Justin, Elevator music!"

Justin lifted his head. "Fucking elevator music..."He spat. The elevator stopped on the final floor. Moans and banging could be heard coming from the other side. Ricky readied his gun. Slowly the door opened and infected attempted to flood inside. A single one was able to push through the crowd. Ricky allowed it to further towards him before roundhouse kicking it in the chest. The infected stumbled back into the others pushing the wave back. Ricky than opened fire. Several infected fell, blood leaking from the bullet wound. A infected stumbled forward, tripping over a dead body. Ricky pulled the trigger. -CLICK- he growled pulling out his knife. The infected reached for him but Ricky stabbed it in the neck swiftley, he removed the blade from the infected and then stabbed it once more in the throat. He had managed to kill all the infected. He sheathed his knife and now useless gun.

"See? Nice and calming" Ricky said dancing with his fingers.

"Self destruct sequence initiated." A robotic voice stated.

"Shit" Ricky ran back to help Justin off the wall and they then walked past the dead infected. He hobbled with Justin through the dark hallway before them. Stopping at a steel ladder at the end of the hall. He softley put Justin down against a wall and climbed up the ladder. He pushed hard against the stell hatch above him in an attempt to open it, although it did not budge. Ricky sighed and began to search for a handle.

"Any idea?" He asked Justin.

"Eh?..." Justins eyes rolled as he became slightly more alert.

"The hatch, it won't open, what's worse is we have a limited amount of time before we blow up! So the hatch needs to open!" Ricky yelled urgently. Justin murmered in reply before letting his head fall to his chest.

"Great your fucking useless. I should leave your ass here! To tell the truth I don't even know how i'm getting you up here.." Ricky replied to Justins act. There was no reply. Ricky went back to searching for a handle. After a while he jumped off the ladder realizing his attempts were pointless.

"God Damnit!"

He paced back and forth frustrated. Suddenly the elevator opened up down the hall. Ricky made a sharp turn to see who had found him. Out walked Wesker, he was wearing his S.T.A.R.S uniform. A large bloodied hole went through his shirt. Blood trailed down the sides of his mouth as well.

"Wesker?... What the hell happened to you?" Ricky asked.

"No time to explain, we must leave immediately" Wesker walked past Ricky and pushed a large button on the wall near the bottom of the ladder, opening the hatch.

"You serious..."

"What was that?" Wesker asked turning to Ricky.

"Nothing...Look Justin can't move his arms. He won't be able to climb"

"Are you suggesting we leave him behind?"

"No I was wondering if you could lend a hand and help me help him"

"Hmm.. i'll climb up first, you lift Justin and i'll pull him up. Make haste we don't have long" Wesker explained.

Ricky nodded and ran to Justin helping him stand. By the time he reached the ladder Wesker was already waiting at the top. Ricky climbed halfway up the ladder and, while holding on with his left hand, wrapped his right arm around Justin and lifted him as high as he could.

"Grab him Wesker!"

Wesker reached down and grabbed Justin by his shirt, hoisting him up.

"Thanks.." Justin wheezed. Wesker didn't respond. He turned and left quickly. Ricky got out of the hatch and helped Justin up. They were now on the roof of the mansion. They could see a helicopter waiting for them on the rooftops helipad. As they neared it Ricky looked down to the lower roof level. He saw S.T.A.R.S members. They were dashing around a large beast. "Tyrant.." Ricky immediately realized. He continued walking. Once he and Justin entered the helicopter, Wesker called out to the pilot.

"Take us to the Raccoon city research facility, Call ahead and tell them to send a recovery team to the former site of the Arklay research facility. Leave now" Wesker sat back and removed his shades. His eyes glowed a shade of orange.

"It worked?!" Ricky asked

"Yes the sta-"

"It fucking worked! YES! That's great! It fucking worked!! I can't believe this, Justin, it worked! Justin? Justin! Justin? Shit he's asleep...but it worked!" Ricky clebrated alone. They had taken off and were now flying over the woods. A large explosion sent a shock wave throughout the forest, causing the helicopter to tremble for a shoprt period of time.

"Don't get to excited. It was a success only by luck. It will need improvement. You are to tell no Umbrella staff of the stabilizer understand?"

"Got it"

**3 Weeks Later**

Justin lied on a hospital bed within the medical wing of Raccoons Umbrella facility. He opened his eyes allowing them to adjust to the bright flourescent lights in the room.

"Hey buddy. Feeling any better?"

Justin pushed his hand through his hair as he sat up in his bed. Ricky was seated across from his bed. "Shit, i'm sore as hell." He continued to mess with his hair, until he finally realized what he was doing. "I can move my arms again!" He shouted in complete joy.

"Thanks to me, had the doctors patch you up. Steel plates in place of your shoulder blades and your damaged nerves repaired completley. Your good as new"

Justin stared at his arms as he moved them, ignoring Ricky. "So where's Wesker?" He asked Ricky.

Ricky stood up and looked at a nearby vase filled with flowers. "Dead.. kind of. Impaled by Tyrant, Rebirthed by one of many Umbrellas virus' and kept in check by our stabilizer"

"It worked?" Justin asked.

"Yeah it did, but listen all of Umbrella believes Wesker died at the mansion. He intends to keep it that way, part of the plan he say's. So keep quiet. The stabilizer is a secret to! Got it?"

Justin lied back in bed. "Yeah I got it. So i'm guessing he named you leader of his sector before his 'Death'?"

Ricky nodded turning to Justin. He walked towards the bed and sat on top of it.

"Anymore questions?"

"How's the weather..."

Ricky let out a slight chuckle. "What am I a weather forecaster? Well here's my forecast. Ther's some clouds out now, later tonight there will be a few shwers, followed by cannibalism early tommorow morning."

"Cannibalism?"

"I didn't tell you?** Raccoon City Has Become Infected..."**

**End Of Part II**


	12. Welcome To Raccoon

**Chapter 11**

"Leon! Your alive!" Claire Redfield welcomed the return of Raccoon Police officer Leon Scott Kennedy. He began to barricade the door in which Claire had allowed him to enter without hesitation. "Are you the only one?" He asked Claire.

"There's two more Carlos Olivera and Jill Valentine, their scouting the building for infected."

Leon finished barricading and turned to face Claire. "Do we have contact with them?"

"No, no contact at all..."

"How long ago did they leave?" Leon continued to bombard her with questions. She gave a quick glance at a still functional clock hanging above the door. "I'd say twenty minutes ago."

- - -

"It's been twenty minutes Jill, this place has to be safe." Carlos Olivera rummaged through a pile of paperwork on a nearby computer table.

"Think what you'd like, I've been through this once before. Nothing and nowhere is safe" Jill slowly opened an office door, poking her gun in the room first. She opened it more allowing her to see within. Nothing but the darkness occupied the room.

"Alright let's check upstairs" She turned from the door and walked past Carlos.

"What exactly are we dealing with since you've been through this before?"

Jill stopped walking and turned back towards Carlos.

"You mean to tell me Umbrella didn't inform you on the situation?" The mansion had changed Jill. Her once soft tone now rugged.

"Sure they tell us, but not the things they don't want us to know. All we got was a level 9 outbreak and we were sent in to clean it up, no other information"

- - - -

"Was it really a smart move to deny the UBCS?" Justin asked as he and Ricky walked through a dark ally within Raccoon city.

"Yep"

"And S.T.A.R.S?"

"Yep"

"And the R.P.D?"

"Oh yeah."

Ricky neared the end of the alleyway with Justin close behind. Justin had a folded sniper rifle strapped to his back as well as an smg strapped to his leg, and in his hand a large black handgun. Ricky had 3 holsters on his back occupied by medium sized katana's and the third one which rested over his spine occupied a spaz-9 shotgun. His trusty knife still inhabited the waist portion of his body. Ricky peered out the ally, seeing only utter chaos. Cars set ablaze, blood staining the street's and countless infected feasting on carcasses.

"They look like zombies.." Ricky whispered to Justin as he leaned back into the ally.

"Who?"

"The infected, their faces are covered in blood, organs hanging out flesh torn away.."

"And they don't die?"

"Not without a hole through their heads."

"Ok than whats our mission?"

Ricky pulled out his shotgun and cocked it. "Well we really don't have much of a mission, this is just to have some fun"

"So you declined all the organizations that would have allowed us to help a few lucky survivors to go on a killing spree?" a hint of anger escaped Justin's voice.

"Basically" Ricky pushed his back against the wall as an infected walked by. He waited for the infected to get a safe distance before reaching into his pocket and taking out two syringes.

"Here inject yourself before we go out"

He tossed one of the syringes to Justin who caught it with his left hand.

"What the hell is this?"

"Safety precautions." Ricky replied injecting himself in the neck.

"The stabilizer?" Justin asked eying the syringe.

"Yeah, while you were in the hospital I was working on it, I even got live animal test subjects" Ricky replied.

"What's the end result?"

" It's incomplete, I need to run a couple of formulas by you when were done here but for now,.. 76% chance it will convert T-Virus to G-Virus, 39% chance it will suppress negative mutations of the G-Virus and 23% chance we will keep our sanity."

"What sanity?" Justin joked. Ricky let out a single laugh before peeking out the ally once more.

"All Clear, let's go!" Ricky said sprinting out into the street.

Justin sprinted after. The street had an eerie calm, no infected inhabited it. Justin followed Ricky to the other side of the street.

"So your really serious about going on a mindless rampage throughout the city for no reason? No motives? Is there any word from Wesker at least?"

"He's dead remember" Ricky replied simply with a smile. Justin growled in frustration.

"Can you inject yourself?" Ricky realized Justin held the syringe in his hand still.

Justin held out his arm and slowly pushed the needle into his vein, pushing the plunger on the end injecting the stabilizer into his bloodstream. He pulled out the syringe afterwards and threw it to the floor.

"So is there any side affects?" Justin asked.

"Hm?" Ricky turned around , he began to eyeball a nearby building intensely.

"What's up?"

"Shh...listen.." Ricky commanded. Justin stood silent, straining his ears to hear what Ricky did. Soon the noise became clear to Justin. Several screeches, cries, and moans.

"How far do you think they are?"

"Ricky pulled out his knife "Not far enough.." he replied. He slowly walked forward past a window. Barking could barely be heard. "What the fuck is that?"

The barking grew louder and louder until finally an infected dog crashed through the window tackling Ricky to the floor.

"Not this shit again!" Ricky yelled as he struggled to fight back against the dog. "A little help would be nice!" He held the dog by the throat pushing it back a bit. "Oh yeah!" Justin replied. He aimed his handgun at the dog taking the shot. The bullet landed in the back of the dog making it wince. This allowed Ricky to pick it up and stab it directly in the chest. He slid the knife downwards, tearing the dogs chest open. Intestines and organs began to spill out of the dog's body and rested on the ground. In one last action the dog let out a howl drawing the attention of nearby infected. Their moans and shrieks set off other infected until the whole city filled with moans and shrieks.

Ricky threw the dog on the ground and picked up his shotgun from the ground. The sound of rushing infected drew closer. "Shit it sounds like it'll be to many for us to handle alone" Ricky stated.

"What the hell do we do than?"

Ricky quickly surveyed his surroundings. He noted a neatly boarded up building that was once a restaurant. "Follow me" he said walking towards the restaurant. Once there Ricky began to pry the boards off the restaurants window.

"Give me a hand" He said struggling. Justin put his pistol into it's holster and began to help pry the board off. They eventually got it off with time to spare.

"Alright" Ricky said "Let's get in"

He went first followed by Justin. After they both had entered, Ricky took a nearby bulletin board and placed it neatly where the boards once stood, a perfect fit. He then turned around to be greeted by blood stained walls and floors, Justin sat in a nearby booth towering over a unfinished plate of rotted eggs. "Why the hell was this place boarded up?" Justin asked as he began to play with the eggs using a nearby fork.

"Maybe there's some survivors camping out here, who knows."

Ricky opened a fridge located close to the now boarded window. Inside was enough food to last a week, all non-perishable. "Look at all this fucki--"

Ricky was cut off by the cocking of a shotgun. "Back the fuck away from the food." An unknown voice commanded. Ricky did as told. "Turn around" The voice commanded once more. Ricky turned to see Justin on the ground with a female towering over him putting a pistol to his head.

"Hey Hey calm down" Ricky said. His eyes ran quickly over both the people in the room. The woman was noticeably not used to handling a gun, she tightly held a revolver, her arms were straight and she had kept the gun far away from the body. A bit frail as well.

The man on the other hand was large and he held his shotgun confidently.

"Calm down? You break into our home and try to steal our food, you want us to calm down?" The man firmly spoke. "No one was trying to steal your fucking food" Justin replied, Ricky glanced at him and tried not to laugh at the fact that he had been taken down by a girl half his size. _'Never Underestimate Females'_ Ricky thought to himself.

Suddenly a loud banging noise emitted from the barricade, followed by several more.

The man looked up slightly. His attention was still set on Ricky. The woman looked up as well but completely took attention off Justin. Her eyes were filled with fear. She lowered her gun closer to Justin. Justin took this advantage, turning sharply and grabbing the womans arm. He stood up and twisted her arm behind her back. He then took the revolver from her and put it to her head. "Doesn't feel so good right? Now you know how uncomfortable I was" He spoke out loud directing his words to the woman. The man turned to face Justin but fell as Ricky knelt to the ground and kicked the mans legs upwards. The shotgun went off as it made contact with the floor, leaving a huge chunk of the ceiling missing. The man now lied on his back, Ricky took out his shotgun and pointed it in the direction of the mans face.

"Stay down" Ricky commanded. The man just lied still. The moans of infected could be heard from the outside.

"Y'know Justin, We could have probably ended that without any violence" Ricky said with a slight bit of humor in his tone. "But nice move anyways!"

"Thanks!"

Ricky replied to Justin with a nod and then returned to seriousness. "Anyone else in here that I should know about?"

The man shook his head. The banging on the barricade grew louder. "Shit. Ricky we have to get out of here" Justin stated.

"And go where?" Ricky replied. He kept his focus on the man. "I know a place..." The voice came from the female. "Where is it?" Ricky asked.

She let out a small whimper of terror before answering. "Subway.. The radio said that a military checkpoint is ...set there... the way out of the city.." She took pauses mid sentence to catch her breath.

Ricky shook his head in denial. "I doubt it's the way out. Umbrella probably hired them to shoot anyone on site, they wouldn't risk a bigger outbreak leaving the city."

"Doesn't hurt to try" Justin replied.

"But how do we get out of here"

Justin kept the revolver firmly on the womans head as he quickly surveyed the room. He noticed a crease in the floorboards. "Come on" He commanded as he pulled the woman allowing him to reach the crease. "Hurry the fuck up" Ricky said giving the now unstable barricade a glance.

"I got it" Justin pulled up the floorboard revealing a wooden staircase. "Where do you think this leads to?"

"Let's find out" Ricky replied. He pulled the man and they both went down the stairs. Justin and the woman followed after. Justin replaced the floorboard over the stairs as he went in.

Inside were a few crates and what seemed to be a long row of train tracks leading down a long dark tunnel. There were a few lights that each blinked on and off. "Isn't this lucky.." Justin said staring at the track, he had let go of the woman.

Ricky blew dust off a crate revealing the Umbrella logo. "Umbrella has this city in it's grip" Ricky said. Justin saw the logo as well.

"Why the fuck would they need a train station under a restaurant."

"Don't know but it works for us, let's keep going straight"

Ricky pushed the man forwards up the tracks. He followed after.

"After you" Justin politely said to the woman as she walked ahead of him.

- - - -

"Leon" Claire said directing Leon's attention to Jill and Carlos who had just returned.

"Is the area safe?" Leon asked.

"Who the hell are you" Jill dodged his question.

"Leon Scott Kennedy. Raccoon Police Department, is the area safe?"

"It's safer than out there" Carlos responded.

Leon walked forward and sat down on a chair.

"So whats the plan" He asked.

"We sit here and wait for a rescue team" Claire told Leon.

"No, we haven't been able to reach H.Q. There might not be a rescue team" Carlos interrupted.

"Well they can't just leave all these people here...Can they?" It was Jill, she stood just behind Leon.

"No clue.. but if no one shows up were going to have to find a way out ourselves."

- - - -

"How far is this fucking checkpoint!?"

The four were still traveling on the train tracks. Justin had the flashlight of his pistol clicked on.

"Stop bitching" Ricky replied. He walked silently listening for the sounds of infected. He walked in front of Justin. His shotgun stationary on the two survivors in front of him.

"So why do we have to bring them with us" Justin whispered to Ricky as he walked closer to him.

"Their survivors, were protecting them"

"They don't seem to think so."

"Well they did attack us, their in a very stressful situation, so their more likely to do something dumb."

"I think we should at least explain to them who we are"

Ricky thought for a moment. "After all this do you think they'll listen to us?"

"It's worth a shot, besides they would be more useful as allies than prisoners."

Ricky weighed his option before ordering the two survivors to stop.

"Alright Justin explain to them what's going on"

"What?-- I thought you were--"

"Your idea you do the work."

"Your an ass.."

"At least I don't suck dick"

"At least I don't like to get rammed every night."

"Your face.."

"What!?"

"Exactly" Ricky ended "Now explain!"

Justin nodded his head. "Alright here's the deal. I'm Justin, He's Ricky. We kill zombies to keep you alive, now you explain your situation. Start with names."

The woman answered first. "I'm Mary."

The man silently stared at her as if she had just forsaken them both.

"Alright and you?" Ricky asked the man.

"None of your business." The man responded.

He continued to walk forwards. Justin, Ricky, and Mary followed after. A light was coming into sight up ahead. "The checkpoint!" The man said, he sped up towards the light.

"She was right..?" Ricky asked Justin in confusion. They watched the man step under the light. "Well what are you waiting for? We fucking made i-"

He was cut off as the tongue of a Licker strangled him by the throat and dragged him into the darkness. "Shit!" Justin yelled as he pulled out his Uzi's. Ricky pushed Mary behind him as he removed his Katanas from his back, holding one in each hand. A loud screech broke the silence as a Licker lunged at Ricky. Ricky quickly jabbed forward with his Katana impaling the Licker through the chest. It flailed and screeched in pain. Ricky than brought his second blade down into the creatures brain.

"That was to fucking easy" Ricky said as he tossed the Licker carcass off his blade. He was answered by the clanking of multiple claws against concrete. Justin held his handgun with his right hand and his Uzi with his left. He pointed the light of his pistol to the wall of the tunnel. Fear twisted within the gut's of the boy's as they saw the walls were crowded with thousands of hungry Lickers.

"Maybe..they'll just go away." Ricky said mocking Justin. Slight fear was in his tone.

Mary let out a scream which blended together with the chorus of screeches from the Lickers as they charged at the three....

**Took a While but we got the next chapter up. Two other chapters have been written up as well and will be released shortly by the way, the gay joke used is not meant to be offensive. We have nothing against any party of people ! Also the name chosen for the woman wasn't intentional....or was it!?**

**-Death By Puppies Productions!**


	13. Lickers,Tyrants, And Nemesis Oh My! prt1

**To Be Ever So Truthful The Name Mary For The Female Survivor Was Just Coincidence, It Popped Into Our Heads At First And We Just Went With It! Enjoy The Chapter!

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

The surge of Lickers was quickly followed by a burst of gunfire from Justin's Uzi. He sprayed bullets across the walls, trying to thin their numbers by as many as possible before they could reach them. May's eyes darted side to side in terror. The walls seemed to be moving. She turned and ran back from where the group had initially came from.

"Wait!" Ricky cried reaching out for her.

"Forget it, We have issues larger than another dead survivor!" Justin called.

Ricky turned and readied his swords, gripping them tighter as the mass of Lickers moved in. Justin fired in quick succession on the Licker closest to him. His handgun lightning up the dark tunnel. Ricky slowly backed closer to Justin.

"You Ready?" Ricky asked.

"For what" Justin yelled over the gunfire.

"We have to get to the checkpoint, we'll have a better chance if we can see them in the light. So.. let's make a path" Ricky explained his motives.

"Oh yeah great plan great plan indeed.. Just one problem" Justin paused to fire at an incoming Licker. "It's two against a million!" He finished his sentence.

"So the odds are in our favor than!" Ricky chuckled "Just trust me dammit!"

Justin nodded. The two were now surrounded on all sides. Another Licker lunged at Ricky, who in reply brought his blade through the Lickers head. He than quickly whipped around slicing another Licker in half.

"Now!" Ricky yelled. The boy's both charged forwards. Justin sprayed bullets into a crowd of Lickers in front of him. He quickly jumped over one and jabbed his Uzi into the creatures soft brain tissue. He turned just in time to be tackled to the ground. He pushed his handgun under the Lickers head, but much to his surprise a blade slid through it's head.

"Get the fuck up!" Ricky yelled as he pulled his blade from the Lickers carcass. Justin jumped up, a tongue lashed at him. He rolled to the side dodging it, firing at the Licker as he did. Two more Lickers lunged at him. He ducked, dodging one, but the second grabbed onto his leg. He pointed his Uzi down to fire at the Licker. -Click-

"Your kidding.." He changed hands quickly and aimed his handgun. The Licker screeched in anger before the bullet penetrated it's brain.

"Reloading! Cover me!" Justin cried out. Ricky sliced a jumping Licker in half before dashing to Justin and bringing his blade down onto a Licker who was charging towards Justin.

Justin slid the magazine into his Uzi. A Licker jumped up at Justin, who raised his handgun and shot multiple times. The Licker fired out it's tongue towards Justin. Rickys arm darted towards the tongue. It wrapped around his left arm. With his right he sliced the tongue clean off. The Licker began retracting it's tongue. Justin fired his last two handgun rounds finally killing the Licker.

Justin then went back to reloading his weapon. He locked the Uzi, While Ricky danced around Justin slashing and stabbing his way around. Suddenly a tongue grabbed Rickys arm. He turned to slash the tongue when a second one caught and pulled on his leg. Ricky fell, dropping his sword. The two Lickers began to pull their tongues back, pulling in Ricky. They began to fight over him. A third Licker jumped on Rickys chest.

Two shots echoed through the tunnel. The Licker fell off Ricky. Justin ran to help to help Ricky when another Licker jumped and landed on his opened it's jaws and bit down,luckily Justin's Sniper caught the damage. It hung on hard trying to pull the sniper off but to no avail.

Rickys hand darted to his waist. He pulled out his knife from his side holster with his left hand. He than brought it up quickly, slashing the tongue holding his arm. He then carefully cut his leg free.

Justin pointed his handgun and fired. The bullet skimmed across the back of the Licker. It let out a howl of pain as the flesh of it's back was torn open. It then went back to gnawing at the sniper rifle.

Ricky sheathed his knife and picked up his dropped sword with a yank. He than began to run towards Justin, with one strong slash he severed the Lickers head from it's body. It fell from Justin's back. Ricky looked forward.

They were now feet away from the checkpoint. The checkpoint was a simple train stop. A large concrete barricade blocked the tracks. From here Ricky could see the dead S.T.A.R.S soldiers that once guarded the checkpoint. Numerous Lickers had already infested the Checkpoint.

"Almost there" Ricky said.

"We've been almost there for the last twenty minutes!"

Ricky sheathed his sword. Justin kept a steady flow of bullets on the Lickers ahead of him. Ricky pulled out his shotgun and fired with Justin. The loud bang echoed throughout the tunnel. The pellets spread and pierced multiple Lickers killing the one's hit. Ricky quickly cocked the shotgun and fired once more. Again Lickers fell victim to the shotgun pellets. Any of them not slain by the pellets were quickly demolished by the bullets sprayed from Justin's Uzi.

A Licker Rushed Ricky from the side. He turned and pinned it to the floor with his shotgun, firing. The Licker was blown apart, Ricky then rushed forwards and hopped onto the station platform, Justin following closely behind. They quickly ran to the end of the platform finding a door. Justin tried the knob.

"Fuck it's locked" He yelled. He looked back at the still large group of Lickers closing in on them. He than looked at the crates that littered the platform.

"I got it" Ricky yelled pushing Justin out the way. He pulled out his knife and began to attempt to pick lock the door.

"Your obsession with knives is unhealthy" Justin said.

"Yeah I know, pretty cool right?" Ricky replied.

Justin ran to a crate and, opening it. He began to dig through it. He pulled an object out, throwing it at the Lickers. Moments afterwards a large explosion followed.

"What the hell was that?" Ricky asked.

"Incendiary grenade" Justin replied. Ricky continued to pick the lock with his knife. A large hole formed in the group of Lickers where the grenade had set off but it only lasted a few moments. Ricky heard a click, he pulled the door open.

There was a loud roar followed by the slamming of a door.

"What is it?" Justin asked.

"You know... the usual" Ricky replied

"More Lickers?"

"I wish...it's a tyrant" Ricky yelled as he picked up his shotgun and fired at the Lickers.

"Great were trapped than!" Another roar was let loose followed by a loud bang. A dent had formed on the door.

"We go back!" Ricky yelled as he started to dash forwards. Justin followed after, noticing Ricky was leading them towards another door hidden in the shadows. They dodged Lickers back and forth wasting little time. Behind them the door burst open and there stood a Tyrant. It roared before giving chase to Ricky and Justin. It smashed through waves of Lickers as if they were fly's. Some of them jumped onto Tyrant who swatted them off, continuing it's chase.

The boy's ran at full speed but the Tyrant was quickly closing in on them. The Lickers attempted once more to attack the Tyrant, for a mere second they managed to bring Tyrant to it's knees. This gave the boy's a much needed distance. They finally stopped in front of the door.

- - -

'Initializing.... Obstruction ahead.'

The robotic voice in the deranged monster's head stated. The cold touch of the creatures Gatling gun upon it's rotted hands brought comfort.

'Clearing Obstruction'

A single punch and the door before the creature was now gone, before the monster now stood three things. One resembling itself and two boy's.

'Scanning.....Two S.T.A.R.S operatives within the vicinity as well as an obstruction.....Clearing obstruction.."

The creature revved it's Gatling gun. In a matter of seconds multiple bullets fired from the barrel of the gun ripping the other creature apart. It fell to the ground ,lifeless.

'Initializing... New objective... Eliminate S.T.A.R.S"

- - -

Ricky and Justin stared at the now dead Tyrant, slowly they turned to see their Saviour. Before them now was a Tyrant but one they had never come in contact with before. It stood close to 9 feet dressed in a black trench coat. In it's right hand was an enormous Gatling gun. The guns barrel emitted smoke indicating it had just been fired.

"Great they can use gun's now!" Justin whispered trying not to gain attention. The creature looked down at the boy's before letting out one simple word. "S.T.A.R.S!"

It lifted it's Gatling gun once more.

"God dammit! We never get a fucking break!"

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! A new chapter will be posted tomorrow as well!-Death By Puppies!**


	14. Lickers,Tyrants, And Nemesis Oh My! prt2

**After A Very Long Hiatus, Please Welcome Back ..Roots Of Destruction.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Determining Threat Rate.. Threat Rate Low" The Creature Raised It's Gatling Gun, Ready To Kill The Two S.T.A.R.S Members.

"Shit, No Where To Run" Justin Said Noticing The Group Of Lickers That Began To Accumulate Behind Him And Ricky. Ricky Took Out His Shotgun, Cocking It As A Precautionary Measure.

"Your Really Gonna Try To Fight That Thing?"

"We Have No Choice.."

The Sounds Of A Gatling Gun Revving Began To Fill The Boy's Eardrums Instantaneously, Followed By A Blast Of Bullets. Moments After The Gatling Gun Had Calmed Down, Ricky Turned To See The Mass Army Of Lickers Dead On The Dirt Ground.

"What The Fuck?" Ricky Turned Back To Justin, A Confused Look Laid Upon His Face. "That Thing Just Saved Our Asses."

The Creature Lifted It's Gatling Gun Up A Bit Higher, Perfectly Alining With The Two Boy's. It Pulled The Trigger.

"Fuck My Life"

Ricky Grabbed Justin By The Collar Of His Black Fleece Shirt And Dragged Him Behind The Nearest Corner, Just In Time As Bullets Began To Fly Past Them.

"He's So Not Helping Us" Justin Inferred.

- - -

'Relocating Primary Targets...'

The Creature Turned It's Head Looking For The Two S.T.A.R.S members. It Let Out A Deep Growl Of Frustration.

'No Targets Located...' The Robotic Voice Stated Within The Creatures Mind.

'Location Process Initiated, Activating X-ray'

The Creatures Vision immediately Cut To A Dark And Light Map Of The Area. It Turned It's Head Side To Side Scanning The Area.

'No Targets Located, Activating Thermo-Scan'

Again The Sight Of The Creature Changed. This Time To A Map Of Red And Blue. It Turned It's Head, Spotting Two Red Figures Behind A Corner.

'Targets Acquired, Opening Fire'

With A Roar The Creature Let Loose A Torrent Of Bullets On The Corner.

- - -

Bullets Bit Into The Concrete Sending Bits Of Debris Flying Through The Air.

"Once That Thing Decides To Round That Corner, We're Screwed." Justin Stated.

Ricky Looked Around. The Lights Were Cut Off In The Hallway And He Couldn't See The End, Door's However Were Visible As They Lined The Walls. "We Could Try To Duck Into One Of These Rooms But I Doubt A Door Will Stop That Thing." Ricky Said.

"Any Other Options?"

"We Could Try To Fight.. But We Wouldn't Last Long Against That Heavy Fire." A Slight Bit Of Anger Could Be Heard In Ricky's Tone.

"S.T.A.R.S" The Beast Bellowed. The Bullets Changed Angles And A Heavy Footstep Was Heard.

"Why Does It Think Were S.T.A.R.S?" Ricky Asked.

"I Dunno.. Maybe Since We Went Through S.T.A.R.S Training. They Did Register Us Into The Systems."

"Fuck.. Your Right. Damn-it Wesker Your Training Just Got Us Into A Huge Heap Of Shit."

Another Footstep Was Heard. Ricky Kneeled Low To The Floor And Began To Inch Too A Nearby Door.

"Where The Hell Are You Going?" Justin Growled.

"To Narnia" Ricky Exclaimed Angrily As He Jumped Into The Room. A Bullet Flew Behind Him, Blowing A Large Hole Into The Door.

"C'mon You Idiot!" Ricky Called Through His Teeth. Justin Quickly Moved In To The Dark Room. Bullets Whizzed By Him As He Rolled Towards In To The Room, Slamming The Door Shut Behind Him. He Moved Further Back Into The Room, Standing Next To Ricky. The Echo Of Gunfire Penetrated The Dark.

"What Now" Justin Asked.

"I Don't Know. It Seems Like Something You'd Be Good With"

"What?"

"Your A Tactical Battle Specialist. I 'Thought' You Were Good With Making Up Battle Plans!"

"Well There Really Isn't Much To Work With When Your Trapped In A Room And A Mini Hulk With A Gatling Gun Is Hunting You Down!"

"So.. Do You Have Anything?"

Justin Sighed Then Much To Ricky's Surprise Said " Yeah.. I Have A Plan."

- - -

Carlos Moved Slowly Through the Dark Subway Station. His Handgun Steady Despite His Tight Nerves. A Screech Broke The Silence. Carlos Slowly Took Aim And Fired.

"Got Him!" He Called Back To Jill.

"What Was It?"

"Another One Of Those Tongue Things" Carlos Replied.

"Well Let's Keep Moving.. There Might Be More Of Them."

The Two Continued Forward Through The Subway. They Hopped Down Into The Tracks. Moans, Screeched And Screams Echoed In Their Ears.

"Be Careful." Jill Whispered To Carlos.

- - -

The Creature Turned The Corner As It's Gun Stopped Firing. A Series Of Mechanic Clicks Begun And An Empty Belt Of Ammo Began To Expel From It's Arm.

"NOW!" Someone Shouted And Ricky Burst Out Of The Room. He Charged At The Large Beast. Justin Came Out Behind Him And Stood To Watch. Ricky Strayed Right And Jumped To The Wall. Using The Same Momentum He Pushed Off The Wall And Went To Bring His Right Foot Down On The Creatures Head.

The Creature Quickly Responded, Raising It's Unarmed Arm And Smacking Ricky To The Floor With Amazing Force. He Slid Across The Floor Stopping Near Justin.

"Well I Give You A B For Trying" Justin Joked Around As He Looked At Ricky On The Ground.

The Beast Lifted It's Now Reloaded Gatling Gun And Aimed At The Boy's Letting Off A Loud Roar. Ricky Sat Up. The Gun Let Out Loud Clicks, A Loud Metal Bang Was Also Emitted. The Chambers Of The Gun Began To Spin.

"Plan B?" Ricky Asked Frantically.

"We Run For Our Fucking Lives"

Justin Grabbed Ricky And Pulled Him To His Feet. Both Boy's Then Turned And Ran Down The Long Hallway.

"S.T.A.R.S!" The Beats Bellowed Once More, Bullets Began To Leave The Chamber Of The Gun. The Boy's Ran Furiously. Debris Biting At Their Heels.

"Turn The Corner!" Ricky Yelled From Behind Justin. Justin Quickly Dodged To The Left With Ricky Following. Bullets Tore Into The Walls Behind Them.

"Fuck! I Think Some Of My Ribs Are Broken!" Ricky Said Holding His Chest.

"You Said We Had All The Time We Needed Once He Reloaded!" Ricky Yelled Over The Gunfire.

"I Thought We Did! He Must Have Some Sort Of Auto Reloading System So He Can Reload Without Even Having To Touch the Gun!" Justin Replied.

"Well Than Now That Were Out Of His Firing Range Again And 'NOT' Trapped In A Room, Let's Get The Fuck Out Of Here!"

"No Argument There!"

They Sprinted Down The Dark Hallway Before Them And In Minutes The Sound Of Bullets Crashing Against Concrete Became A Mere Echo. "Stop! Stop!" Ricky Yelled Taking In Gasps Of Air. He Slid Down To The Ground Holding His Chest.

"You Ok?" Justin Asked.

"Yeah.. Just. Just Give Me A Second."

Silence Filled The Subway. Justin Gave A Quick Glance To His Surroundings. A Beam Of Light Shone From Down The Hall.

"I Think I Found The Way Out." Justin Caught Ricky's Attention.

"Finally." Ricky Lifted Himself Up From The Ground. "Let's Go" He Said As He Walked Ahead Of Justin. They Found The Source Of Light, A Platform With A Set Of Stairs Leading To The Surface.

A Smile Formed Across Ricky's Face. He Playfully Punched Justin In The Shoulder And Climbed Onto The Platform.

"Well What The Fuck Are You Waiting For?" Ricky Said As He Walked Up The Staircase.

"Im Coming" Justin Replied Following Ricky On To The Platform And Up The Stairs.

The Boy's Never Knew How Good Wind Actually Felt On Their Skin Until Now.

"Shit.. It's Beautiful Out Here." Ricky Said.

He Sat Down In The Street, His Back Held Up By A Broken Down Car.

"Yeah" Justin Kept His Sight's On The Staircase Leading To The Subways. It Was Like The Darkness Had A Hypnotic Spell On Him. He Listened To Ricky Gasp As He Caught His Breath.

"So What Now.." Justin Asked As He Faced Ricky.

An Explosion Of Fear Filled His Stomach As He Watched An Infected Feast Away Upon Ricky's Neck. In An Attempt To Fight Back Ricky Tried To Push The Infected Away, But Pain Overcame His Strength.

Justin Continued To Stare In Confusion. Finally He Realized What Was Going On. " Shit" He Yelled As He Took Out His Handgun. He Aimed For The Infected's Head But Ricky's Hand Was In The Way. The Only Shot's Were Either Through Ricky's Hand Or Between His Fingers.

' I Really Hope This Works' justin Thought As He Pulled The Trigger.

- - -

Claire Had Never Seen The Mall So Empty In Her Whole Life. Tables Were Overturned, Glass Windows Shattered. To Her It Felt Like She Had Just Stepped In To Hell. Leon Walked In Front, Gun In Right Hand, Flash Light In Left.

"Keep An Eye Out For That Military Checkpoint" Leon Instructed. Claire Nodded And Held Her Handgun Tight.

"How do We Even Know It's Here?" She Asked.

"We Don't."

They Passed A Juice Bar, A Slight Moan Came To Be Heard. Leon Turned Around Keeping His Handgun Steady. The Moan Grew Louder As An Infected Came Into View. It Had Only A Torso And Head. Everything Else Seemed TO Be Viciously Torn Off. Leon Fired A Round Into The Infecteds Head, Continuing To Search For The Checkpoint Afterwards.

- - -

"Oh My God.. Shit, Shit, SHIT! Two Seconds Ricky, I Turned My Back For Two Fucking Seconds And You Become An Infected's Snack!" He Attempted To Stop The Bleeding From Ricky's Neck By Tearing Off The Sleeve From His Shirt And Applying Pressure To The Wound.

"He he.. Work's Perfectly." Ricky Muttered Between His Teeth.

"What The Fuck Are You Talking About?! That Fucking Infected Bit YOU!"

Ricky Pushed Justin's Hand Off The Wound. Laughter Began To Emit From Ricky As If He Was A Psychopath.

"Don't You See? It Was All Part Of The Fucking Plan!"

"What? What Fucking Plan? The One Where You Go completely Fucking Insane? Yeah That Seems Like A Fucking Spot On Plan!" Justin Said Sarcastically.

"Ricky Stood Up, The Pain Gone As He Ignored Justin.

"It's The Stabilizer.. The Next Step In Evolution."


	15. As If It Never Existed

**Chapter 15**

"The Stabilizer Justin. The Next Step In Evolution."

"You Should Be One of Them!"

Ricky Out broke In A Slight Chuckle. "I Should Be, But I'm Not."

"How Do You Even Know It's Working As You Planned?"

"I Can Just Feel It. Like Bonding With Me."

The Bleeding Had Stopped And The Wound Could Be Seen Clearly.

"But The Percentages, They Were So Low"

Ricky Chuckled Once More Before Beginning To Explain The Situation To Justin.

"Yeah Through My Studies I Found That There Were Many Variations In The Percentages, Depending On How You Got Infected, What You Got Infected With, And When The Stabilizer Was Injected. Thanks To My Efforts My Chances Were The Best."

"Than Why Not Let Yourself Get Infected Beforehand!?"

"Three Reasons, One, If I Got Infected Within Umbrella Boundaries They Would Have Found Out And Killed Me. Two, They Would Have Found Out About The Stabilizer And Wesker Would Kill Me. Three, Letting An Infected Just Bite Me Is Way To Easy.. Not My Style."

"So Now I'm The Only Non Super Person In The Group Of Three." Justin Said Grasping Onto The Subject At Hand.

"Is That Jealousy I'm Hearing"

"Fuck You!"

Ricky Was About To Reply With An Insult Of His Own But An Ominous Ring Interrupted Him.

"It's Wesker" He Said Looking At The Screen On His Cell Phone. "Hello?"

- - -

"Raccoon Is Set To Vanish Off The Face Of The Earth In 60 min. Have You Finished Your Test's ?"

- - -

"Yeah Just Finished...Alright Yeah.. Bye" He Shut The Phone And Put It Into His Pocket.

"What'd He Want?"

"Well He Wanted To Wish Us Farewell, If We Don't Get Out Of The City Before Umbrella Destroys It That Is. We Have An Hour To Get Out."

"You Kidding"

"Don't Worry, Weskers Sending A Copter To Pick Us Up."

"So?"

Ricky Was Taken Aback By Justin's Confusing Response. "So?"

"Yeah, Where Is It?" Justin Asked.

"At The Top Of Raccoon General Hospital" Ricky Replied.

"Were Gonna Walk?"

"We 'Would' Make It If We Did.. But I Want Extra Time TO Relax So We're Stealing A Car"

"I Hope You Know How."

"I Do" Ricky Replied. He Turned Away From Justin And Walked Up To A Green Sedan. He Quickly Shattered The Glass On The Drivers Side And Opened The Door. He Knelt Low Under The Drivers Wheel, Digging In To His Pocket. He Pulled Out A Small Knife, Reaching For The Panel Under The Drivers Wheel. Something Must Have Caught His Attention, However, As He Suddenly Stopped, Stood Up, And Turned.

"What Is It?" Justin Asked Looking At Ricky's Stunned Expression.

"Ferrari..." Ricky Said In Almost A Whisper. The Beautiful Red Car Was Across The Street And Slightly Down The Block.

Justin Looked Around For It Finally Finding It. "Dude What The Hell. You Must Have Like Ferrari Senses To Notice That."

Ricky Made His Way To The Ferrari, Ignoring Justin's Remark. He Slowly Knelt Low And Carefully Jammed His Knife Into The Key Hole.

"What Are You Doing?" Justin Asked Crouching Besides Ricky.

"Picking The Lock" He Replied.

"Just Break The Glass!" Justin Yelled As He Noticed Infected Gathering In The Area, Drawing Near.

"Break The Damn Glass And Let's Get The Fuck Out Of Here!"

"Hell No! This Is A Fucking Ferrari!" Ricky Turned The Knife Sharply And The Door Clicked And Popped Open. Ricky Stood And Went To Move Into The Car Before Swaying Slightly And Stepping Back.

"What Now!?" Justin Yelled Angrily. He Pulled Out His Handgun, The Infected Were Close Now.

"Hurry The Fuck Up And Hot wire The Car!"

Ricky Couldn't Hear The Words. They Just Slurred Together. He Let Out A Pained Gasp. A Loud Whooshing Noise Filled His Ears. Suddenly Light Hurt. Ricky's Eye's Felt Like They Were Clamped In Red Hot Tongs. He Screamed Loudly Falling To His Knees. Pain Filled His Entire Body, Every Inch Of His Flesh Felt Like It Was Being Torn Apart. He Collapsed To The Floor Screaming and Writhing In Pain.

"Shit, What Now" Justin Yelled Observing Ricky's 'Spectacle". He Aimed His Handgun And Fired At An Infected In Cop Clothing, Blowing It's Head Apart. He Put Away The Handgun As He Noticed There Were At Least 10 Infected Within The Immediate Area. He Pulled Out Both His Uzi's Holding One In Each Hand. He Quickly Shot Down An Infected That Was Closing In On Ricky, He Than Ran Closer To Ricky. A Hound Suddenly Burst Through A Small Crowd Of Infected And Charged Towards Justin Who Quickly Caught Notice, Whipping His Leg Around. This Delivered A Powerful Kick To The Hounds Side Knocking It To The Floor. Before It Could Stand Back Up Justin Unloaded Several Rounds Into It's Hide, Killing It. Justin Was Then Grabbed By A Female Civilian Infected. He Elbowed Her Low In The Chest Knocking Her Back.

Justin Than Gun Butted Her With The Uzi. Blood Spurted From Her Decaying Nose. The Infected Let Out An Angry Hiss. Justin Brought The Uzi To Her Head And Fired. Her Brains Painted A Picture On The Floor. He Looked Down At Ricky Who Was Clutching His Eye's And Moaning in Pain. The Closest Of Infected Were Already Dead, Justin Put His Uzi Away. He Began To Drag Ricky, Leaning Him Against The Ferrari. He Than Pulled The Sniper Rifle From His Back And Unfolded It.

"C'mon Ricky, Snap Out Of It" Justin Yelled.

He Climbed To The Top Of The Ferrari And Took Aim. He Fired Hitting His Mark Perfectly. The Gas Tank Of A Nearby Truck.

A Large Explosion Blew Away Several Infected. A Small Number Of Them Stood Back Up, Aflame. Justin Quickly Picked Off The Remaining Infected, A Single Bullet To Each Of Their Skulls. After Reloading His Rifle He Jumped Down Off The Ferrari. Any Infected In The Area Weren't Close Enough To Be Considered A Threat Now. Ricky Was Slowly Beginning To Stand, Holding His Head.

"You Alright?" Justin Asked

"I Think.. I Think I Just Went Through G-Virus Puberty.." Ricky Smiled

"Heh.. Well Just Hurry Up And Hot wire-" Justin Stopped Mid Sentence, Staring At Ricky.

"What?"

"Your Eye's.."

"I Know I'm Beautiful But-"

"No You Idiot Your Eyes Are.. I Dunno Just Look" Justin Said Indicating To The Side Mirror Of The Ferrari. Ricky Leaned Low To Look Into The Mirror. He Was Shocked To See That The Brown Iris Of His Eye's Were Fading Away. It Looked As If The Pigments Were Migrating To The Outside Of His Iris, Creating A Dark Ring Around It.

"Whoa"

"O.K Now You See. So Let's Go, We Only Have" Justin Looked At His Watch "45 Minutes Left"

Ricky Smiled As A Thought Popped Into His Mind. "Get In" He Commanded As He Got Into The Drivers Seat. Justin Nodded And Opened The Passenger Door. He Got In Slamming The Door.

"Whoa! Be Careful, These Cars Are Rare, Don't Slam The Door!"

He Gave Justin A Dirty Look Before Hot wiring The Car And Stepping On The Gas. He Deliberately Kept The Car In Neutral To Hear The Engines Roar. "Fucking Beautiful Sound"

Ricky Moved The Shift Stick And Sped Off. "Justin Open The Window!Feel The Wind In Your Hair!"

Justin Opened The Window While Ricky Turned On The Radio. As Luck Would Have It A CD Was Left In The Player.

"What Have We Got Here?"

He Started The CD And A Familiar Song Began To Play.

"The Brighter Side Of Suffering?"

He Turned To Justin. "Hell Yeah!" He Replied

"This Is The Life!" Ricky Shouted

"Speak For Yourself, This Apocalypse Isn't Something I Like"

Ricky Ignored The Comment. He Sped Up As A Group Of Infected Came Into View. In Seconds The Infected Impacted Against The Windshield Of The Car.

"What The Hell! I Thought You Were Trying To Preserve The Car Not Destroy It!"

"Yeah, But When Does Someone Get To Run Over Zombies In A Ferrari? Now Thats Rare."

He Smiled As He Mowed Down More Infected. The Car Was Beginning To Get Covered In Blood.

"Your Fucking Insane!" Justin Yelled.

"No More Than Usual" Ricky Replied Turning The Car Sharply To The Right. The Wheels Screeched And An Unexpected Infected Was Hit Hard By The Side Of The Car. Ricky Shifted Gears And Sped Off Once More. "Whats Our Time?" He Asked Justin.

"It's Only Been A Few Minutes"

"So Whats Our Time?"

Justin Checked His Watch. "34 Minutes Left"

"Good I Can See The Hospital"

Ricky Swerved The Car, The Tires Again Screeched Loudly. Ricky Shifted Gears, The Car Spun And Stopped Suddenly.

"Were Here!!" Ricky Called.

Justin Quickly Hopped Out The Ferrari. "I'm Never Letting You Drive Again" He Said To Ricky.

Ricky Smiled, Slowly Getting Out The Ferrari. He Looked At His Reflection In The Side Mirror. His Eye's No Longer Had Pigment. They Were All White Except For The Outside Of His Iris Which Had A Thick Dark Ring And The Black Pupil. He Walked To The Sidewalk With Justin.

"I'll Miss You.." He Called To The Blood Stained Ferrari.

"Just..Shut Up" Justin Yelled. He Looked At The Entrance Of The Hospital. The Sliding Glass Doors Had Infected Banging From The Inside.

"Fuck, It's Defiantly Teeming With Infected."

"Cool, I Wanted To Test Out My-"

"There's No Time! We Only Have A Half Hour Before This Whole Place Is Up In Flames."

"I Hate When Your Right"

Ricky Looked Around "There" He Suddenly Exclaimed, Pointing. Justin Looked And Saw A Fire Escape That Went All The Way Up To The Roof. The Boy's Quickly Made Their Way Up The Sound Of Helicopter Blades Became Louder And Louder. Once On The Roof They Could See The Helicopter They Ran To It And Jumped In.

"Alright Pilot Take Us Out Of Here!" Ricky Commanded. "Yes Sir" The Pilot Replied. He Hit A Switch And The Blades Began To Pick Up Speed.

"Just In Time" Justin Took A Deep Sigh Of Relief Sitting Back in His Seat. By Now The Blades Of The Helicopter Had Reached Full Speed. The Pilot Nodded, Motioning Take Off. He Flipped A Few Switches And The Helicopter Slowly Began To Take Off.

Peace.. The Feeling Of Tranquility And It Never Last's Long Enough To Savour.

The Helicopter Was Allowed Four Seconds Of Hover Time Before A Licker Brutally Collided With it On The Side. The Helicopter Crashed Down To The Ground, Skidding To The Edge Of The Roof.

"Where The Fuck Did That Come From?!"

"Must Have Followed Us From The Subway!"

The Licker Crawled Atop The Helicopter And Grabbed The Pilot Out, Dragging Him To The Side And Beginning To Feast On Him. Ricky And Justin Climbed Out The Helicopter, Glancing In The Lickers General Direction. After It Finished Devouring It's Meal The Licker Began To Mutate. It's Bones Pulsated And Expanded Throughout it's Skin.

"Fuck, It's A G-Licker" Ricky Realized

"A G What?"

"G-Licker, Variation Of Licker, The Most Dangerous Kind."

Justin Hid Behind The Helicopter, Ricky Followed Behind Him. They Had To Balance Themselves In Order To Not Fall Off The Edge Of The Roof.

"How Dangerous?" Justin Asked.

"Dangerous Enough To Not Survive Mutation, That Is If It Doesn't Eat You First."

The G-Licker Now Roamed The Roof, Even Though It Was Blind It Knew A Meal Was Close By.

"Shit" Justin Looked At His Watch. "20 Minutes Left"

"Follow My Lead" Ricky Said, He Got Out Of Cover, Allowing A Full View Of The G-Licker.

"Alright You Son Of A Bitch, Time To Test My New Powers"

Justin Took A few Seconds To Follow Ricky, Making It To His Side.

The G-Licker Launched It's Tongue Towards Ricky, Who Grabbed It With His Right Hand And Wrapped it Around His Wrists. He Pulled The G-Licker In Closer. Moments Later Ricky Let Out A Shriek Of Pain As Spike Shaped Bones Emitted From The G-Lickers Tongue. Ricky Let Go, The Licker Retracted It's Tongue And Lunged Towards Ricky. Ricky Rolled To The Side, Grabbing The Unaware Justin Out the Way Of The Licker.

"Watch Out!" Ricky Scolded.

The G-Licker Chomped At The Air Checking For Contact, It Turned To Justin And Ricky Once More, Lunging Towards Them. Ricky Got Into A Battle Stance. He Was Ready To Attempt To Hold The G-Licker Back With Brute Force. The G-Licker, A Change Of Mind Perhaps Altered It To Do This, Launched It's Tongue Out At Justin. Ricky Watched Helplessly As Justin Was Stabbed Through His Chest.

"Your Fucking Me.."

The Licker Retracted It's Tongue And justin Fell To The Ground. "I Haven't Tested The Stabilizer With Direct G-Virus..This Could Be Bad."

Ricky Thought. He knew What Could Happen, The Stabilizer Could a) Work Perfectly Fine b) Work Horribly Or c) Kill Him.

The G-Licker Lunged Towards Ricky And Justin, Ricky Attempted To Use His Katana From The Right Sheath Located On His Back But found It To Be Missing. "Damn It" He Said As He Took Out the Only Remaining Katana From The Left Sheath On His Back. The Giant Licker Collided With The Two Boy's, Knocking Them From The Roof. The Licker Flailed It's Tongue And Clutched Onto Justin. Ricky Held Onto It's Arm, Katana Still In Hand. The Creature Opened It's Mouth To Bite Down Onto Justin's Skull. Ricky Saw This And Shifted Position In The Air. He Quickly Brought His Blade Down Into The Back Of The Lickers neck.

It Let Out A Gargled Screech. The Ground Drew Nearer. Ricky used The Blade To Tear Through The Creatures Fleshy Neck, Halfway Slicing It's Head Off. Ricky Turned It Over And Pulled It's Arms Away From Justin.

"This Is Going To Hurt!" Ricky Yelled Just Before Collision With The Ground. The G-Licker Hit First. It's Skull Smashed To Bits Against The Concrete. It's Heavy Body Followed With Justin And Ricky Atop. Ricky Gasped Suddenly Air Refilling His Lungs. He Stood Slowly And Turned To Look Down. The Now Dead Licker Cushioned Their Fall Slightly. It's Arm Lay Twisted And Broken Beneath it's Body.

"Justin How Are You feeling?"

A Stupid Question As He Knew Justin Needed Time To Recuperate. He Picked Justin's Wrist Up And Looked At The Time. 17 Minutes. Ricky Looked Away In Grief. 'We're Going To Have To Jet Out Of Here' He Thought.

The Ferrari Was Across The Street. " Come On Buddy" He Dragged Justin Across The Street And Put Him In The Backseat. He Than Got Into The Drivers Seat, Putting The Stick shift To 1st Gear And Driving Away Towards The City's Border.

"R-Ricky" Justin Spoke Softly, He Coughed A Few Droplets Of Blood Out.

"I'm Here"

Justin Fell To His Back On The Backseat And Rolled Over On His Side.

"Did We Make It?" Justin Asked.

Ricky Looked At Justin Through The Mirror Above The Dashboard. He Saw Justin Wincing In Pain, Holding His Chest. Moments After Justin Began TO Scream In Pain, Now Holding His Head As If It Were Going To Explode Any Minute. Ricky Remained Calm And Collected, He Knew The Stabilizers Side Affects Was The Worst Pain Justin Would Feel. But The Pain Meant The Stabilizer Worked.

"Yeah.. We Made It" Ricky Said Listening To Justin's Screams In The Background.

The Infected Seemed To Have All Disappeared, Not A Single One Was In View. A Sign Reading 'City Limits 5 Miles' Came Into View, Hope Coursed Through Ricky As He Stepped On The Gas Harder.

Freedom Was Close At Hand..Tragic Really, The Events That Played Out Next.

The Force Of A Massive Explosion Sent The Ferrari Flying Forward.

**4 Minutes Later...**

Ricky Awoke In The Drivers Seat, Airbags Deployed. He Caught A Glimpse Of Himself In The Cracked Dashboard Mirror. A Large Gash Travelled Down His Forehead. "Shit..Thought We Had More Time." He Climbed Out The Car Through The Window, The Car Was Overturned. He Looked in The Backseat For Justin. No Sign Of Him. "Where The Hell Are You.."

He Looked Down The Street, Justin Stood There Looking At The city. It Burned Like The Sun. "Umbrella Did It.. Blew The City Up..A Whole City." Justin Said Slowly. Ricky Stood Besides Him.

"You Knew They Would.. We Both Knew."

They Turned Away From The City And The Massive Flames Engulfing It. "Let's Go" Ricky Said.

"Where... There's No Where To Go"

"We'll Find A Place, We Always Do"

They Walked Forwards, Fate Was Not On Their Side This Day.

"It's A Shame We Couldn't Keep Th-"

The Debris Storm Behind Them Suddenly Washed Over Them Like A Massive Wave. Particles Of Stone, Steel And Dirt Filled The Air. Any Intake Of Oxygen Was Impossible. The Wave Of Rubble Tossed And Turned The Boy's As If They Were But Grains Of Sand In An Ocean Current. The Sound Of The Thousands Of Collisions Of The Rocks Were Deafening. The Rubble Cloud Blocked All Light, And Then Silence....


	16. Cold,Pale AndUm Dead Yeah Thats It

**Chapter 15**

Wesker Stood Over The Unresponsive Bodies Of The Two Boy's. Raccoon City Was No More. It Had Taken Wesker Several Hours To Locate Them Both And Pull Them From The Rubble. A Cloud Of Dust Still Hung In The Air Giving The Sunlight A Grey Shine.

Both Boy's Laid Side By Side, Covered In Dust In What Was Left Of Raccoon Forest. Wesker Knelt Low To Ricky And Placed A Finger To His Neck For A Moment, Then To Justin. He Stood Silently. His Shades Were Off And His Glowing Red Eye's Seemed To Flow Like Water. He Wore A Tight Black Shirt And Dark Pants.

"Hmm.." Wesker Muttered To Himself, Turning From The Boy's And Walking In To The Darkness Of Raccoon Forest's Remains.

- - -

Director Lancer Stood Behind A Large Desk In His New Office. The Raccoon Research Facility Was Located Just Far Enough Away To Be Unharmed By The Explosion That Destroyed Raccoon City. Just As Planned. Lancer Sighed And Leaned On The Desk.

"Director Will You be Going To See Them?" A Voice Chimed In.

The Director Looked Up. He Had Received News Earlier That The Bodies Of Ricardo Lopez And Justin Santos Were Recovered From The Outskirts Of The Former City.

"Yes..I Suppose I Should Pay My Respects" Lancer Replied. He Came Around From His Desk, Dressed In A Black Tuxedo With A Red Tie.

"Red Queen, Make Sure Everyone Is Cleared Out Before I Arrive" He Commanded

"Understood" Red Queen Replied.

Lancer Stood In Silence For A Moment Before Leaving His Office. He Walked To One Of The Many Elevators In The Facility. He Entered And Pressed A Button Marked 'B-1". A Message Flashed Onto A Red Screen On Top Of The Elevators button Console.

'Enter Identification Card'

Charles Did As The Prompt Commanded And Slipped A Small Card Into A Slot Underneath The Elevators Button Console. The Prompt Relayed Data.

'Name : Charles Lancer, Job Title : Facility Director, Authorization Level : 8'

The Slot Expelled His Card As The Elevator Doors Closed And The Elevator Began To Descend.

After A Few Moments The Elevator Dinged And The Doors Opened. Director Lancer Stepped Into A Morgue Like Room. He Immediately Turned Left And Walked Down A Hallway Before Stopping At A Large Steel Door With Two Armed Guards. They Stopped Him As He Went To Open The Door.

"Sir This Is A Biohazard Mortuary, You'll Need Protective Gear Before You Enter" The Larger Of The Two Guards Said.

"I Am In No Threat Of Being Infected"

"But Sir Protocol-"

"I Know Protocol Inside and Out But I Am Also In A Rush Now Let Me Through Or Else.." Lancer Calmly Said With A Smile On His Face. Both Soldiers Stood Back As Lancer Entered The Room. Inside The Room Was A Second Steel Door. The First Closed Behind Him And The Second Opened. Immediately He Saw The Deceased Mutant Experiments Of Umbrella Corp. Lancer Walked Forward, Scientist In Protective Gear Walked Around Typing Information Onto Computers, Preforming Autopsies, And Moving Substances About. In The Room As Well Were Heavily Armed Soldiers. Lancer Approached One.

"Were Are The Recovered Bodies From Raccoon City Being Held?" He Asked. The Soldier Pointed Towards A Room Cut Off From The Rest. After A Short Walk Lancer Entered The Room. Inside Were All Recovered Objects Dealing With The Raccoon Incident. There Were Few Bodies Scattered On Tables. Many Looked Human, Were Human. Other's Were Dead Infected. Yet A Majority Were Experiments And Dead Lickers. Lancer Wandered About Looking At Different Bodies. One Caught His Eye. One Of The Creatures From The Nemesis Program. It Was Badly Damaged, Some Parts Were Missing And It's Computerized Innards Were Exposed. Lancer Turned Away.

He Walked Further Down The Room, Locating The Bodies He Was Searching For.

They Were Laid Out Side By Side On Separate Tables. Ricky and Justin.. Still And Un-Moving. Lancer Approached Them And Looked Them Over. They Were Still Dressed. Their Clothes Were Torn And Blood Stained. Abrasions Covered Their Bodies As Well As Large Gashes.

Their Weapons Laid In A Large Pile On The Side. In The Pile Was A Single Katana Sword, Two Katana Sheaths, A Shotgun Sheath As Well As A Shotgun That Was Torn In Half, A Sniper Rifle, One Uzi ,And One Handgun.

"Red Queen?" Lancer Called.

"Yes Director"

"What's The Cause Of Death?"

"None Officially, I Did Not Allow Them To Preform Autopsies Yet"

"Any Guesses?"

"Most Likely Suffocation. There Was A Large Amount Of Ash In The Air, It Would Have Been Impossible To Breathe"

"Any Chance Of Infection?"

"It IS Uncertain" Red Queen Finished.

"Ok, That Is All" Lancer Said.

Lancer Walked Closer To The Two Gurneys That Held The Boy's.

"It's Too Bad.. I Saw a lot Of Potential In You Two..Rest In Peace" Lancer Bowed His Head.

After A Silent Moment He Turned And Left The Boy's To Their Eternal Sleep..

* * *

**End OF Part 3**


End file.
